The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks
by Skychild101
Summary: "This is a tale from long ago. It's the tale of the first people of this land."- a retelling of Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. Do enjoy :D erm...T for violence...? for later on...? ...I'm actually considering of putting it on K , I guess for now K but I could always change it :D
1. Prologue

Author's Note: So, this time I actually don't feel bad about posting another story. The reason: I needed a break from Ocarina of Time since I'm starting to run out of my own ideas. I really want to make OoT a great novel so that being said, that is the reason why Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks will be made! So dear readers/viewers, I do hope you enjoy! Besides, it looks cute :p oh and do they have Spirit Tracks for wii or for wii u? Or is it only for Nintendo DS?

Disclaimer: …seriously? How many times must we go through this? I don't OWN ANYTHING FROM ZELDA! Got it? Good cause I'm not repeating myself. This thing is really useless since after all, all of you already know I don't own it. I'm just writing it for people's enjoyment. Sheesh…

Prologue:

The sound of the noise grew louder and louder as it came closer into the view. It was a train that ran on its track, trying to get to its destination. It then revealed clear blue sky after getting out of the tunnel.

A figure popped its head out of the window from the train to look at the view. I smiled at the majestic view that showed mountains, puffs from the train, endless green grass that spread far out in the distance. Trees of different kinds would fill up the vast field. I looked up in the air to see behind the train but then blinked when I saw someone leaning against it.

It resembled like a ghost-like spirit that giggled then took off, following the train's movement. The ghost flew between the main wagon and the secondary wagon so that it would talk to me.

"Fine day, isn't it?" she replied; her voice soft as it had a nice ring to it that sounded like bells.

I nodded, watching the ghost flying away. I then looked ahead to see the wide-known tower. The Tower of Spirits. The ghost looked at the tower as well while occasionally seagulls flew in front of the train but it was away from the train.

The scene then vanished to reveal a black void until words with a picture came.

"This is a tale from long ago. It's the tale of the first people of this land." the picture showed people, animals and trees with a sun that looked like it had a symbol on it. "In the beginning, the people followed the spirits, and all was peaceful. But that era of peace soon came to an end."

The sound of the flipping page indicated that it turned to the next page. The picture displayed with horrible red flames with demon red eyes as it watched how everything was getting destroyed. From towns to buildings to trees to people who tried to escape but to no avail.

"The evil Demon King rose to power, destroying everything in his path. The spirits had no choice but to face him in battle." the third picture presented a battle between the spirits and the evil. It looked as though none of them would survive the gruesome battle that came upon them. Much blood was spilled in every direction, staining the ground.

"The war that ensued seemed to last an eternity, and much blood was shed. Finally, the spirits subdued the Demon King, though they could not destroy him. Their powers were heavily depleted." it then showed the spirits overcoming the dark one into a place, burying him underground. The Demon tried to escape, releasing its deathly claws as it hoped to get out of this treacherous place but it didn't work.

"With their remaining power, they buried his spirit in a dark, dark realm. They built shackles to imprison him, along with a tower that acted as a lock. These shackles cover the land to this day."

Music also came by, playing in a slow steady beat to represent the victory in which the spirits had achieved.

"With their power drained, the spirits returned to the heavens." the tower in which the voice had mentioned before stood there proudly while marking the deathly history it once held. Animals and people seemed to be around it, celebrating the cheerful day as the sun shone brightly.

"Suddenly bereft of both demons and spirits, this land was entrusted to us." the scene slowly started to fade away until it revealed a picture frame with the last picture and out came an elderly man with a smile plastered on his face.

"Well? Do I know how to tell a story or what?!" he exclaimed, laughing. "I call it 'Spirits and Demons…at War!' I only do this show once a year, you know! It's a blasted masterpiece! A…a…a blasterpiece!" when he knew that something was wrong, he frowned and got out of his spot to stand beside the stand that held the book.

"What's this?" he looked down to see a sleeping figure that slept on the floor. "You fell asleep during my magnum opus?"

Yeah that's me alright. My name's Link by the way. Pleased to meet you! Every once a year, the man would always tell the same story so it bored me to death which was why I was sleeping. The floor is quite comfy, actually. You should try it.

Groggily, I woke up slowly and got up to see a disappointed Niko.

Niko sighed. "I can't believe this! You know, Link…" he started to lecture me like he always does. I rolled my eyes as he spoke. "A lot of people would love to be in your position. As my roommate, you get to see my work for free!" he paced the ground. "Plus, I'm not getting any younger here. This story might be the only thing that proves I existed. Can't you pay attention for one minute…and listen to an old man's final creation?"

"I'm sorry, Niko." I moaned, rubbing my eyes. "It's just that I didn't get enough sleep last night." I spoke before going back to my sleeping state.

Frowning, he asked me just to be sure. "Are you listening to me, Link?!"

But the sound of my sleep made him to know that I wasn't.

"Ok, ok, I can take a hint. Sorry for boring you." he replied, disappointed. The door opened and Niko looked up with a smile on his face. "Look, here comes your mentor."

"Hmm…mentor that's nice…" I mumbled in my sleep.

"Hello there, Alfonzo!" Niko greeted.

My eyes suddenly flew open at the mention of the name. My mentor?! But, sleepily I turned around to see a strict looking person that wore a bandanna and a uniform for engineers while markings were on his chest that stuck out. He was relatively tall and way taller than me, that's for sure.

"Why are you still here, Link?" he demanded. "Come on now, wipe the sleep out of your eyes!" he then picked me up to wake me by shaking. "Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!" he abruptly shook me in order to have me awakened.

Being dizzy, I got fazed from it while slightly hearing his voice. "Today is a very important day, you know! It's your audience with the princess!"

"Uh, right…" I mumbled.

Sighing, he carelessly dropped me to the floor while having his palm on his forehead. "Don't tell me you forgot!" he said, exasperated while shaking his head. "You won't amount to much if you don't pay attention. Don't you want your engineer's certificate?" he loomed over me, shaking me out of my daze.

"What?! No I mean yes I do!" I said, tripping over my words.

"Well, the graduation ceremony is at the castle. Princess Zelda herself is going to do the honors! I'm heading to the station now, so meet me there." he ordered. "Remember, the station is up the road. Don't get lost!"

I scowled. He always says don't get lost because apparently according to him, I got no sense of direction.

"Got it? Good! Then get a move on!"

He walked out of the room while saying see you later to Niko.

I paused for a moment before widening my eyes.

"Z-Zelda…?" gasping, I scrambled up. "Oh sweet merciful Din! Princess Zelda!" I cried out, excited. I had always wanted to see the Princess and now's my chance. I had heard tales about her elegant image.

Niko let out a sigh, shaking his head at my reaction. That kid seriously needs to pay attention.

"Today is the day you graduate from apprentice to official train engineer. It's quite an honor, so you mustn't be late. Now, off to the castle with you! Scoot!"

Happily, I sprinted out of the room. Today's the day. Today's the day I will finally have my engineer's certificate. I can't wait! I've waited for a long time and especially after all those grunts and pains had finally paid off.

I can't wait!


	2. Hyrule Castle

Chapter 1: Hyrule Castle

The Outset Village also known as Aboda Village is my home in which I love it dearly. I would be drastic if anything has happened to it. In the northeastern side, the station platform was there—that's what Alfonzo was talking about and I needed to go there. There was also a Stamp Station at the northwestern of the village. Few houses were here and there while people scattered across the village.

I got out of the cottage house and made some zig-zags on the marble path. People would say hello whenever I pass by them and I exchanged the friendly gesture. Small waves would reach the shore whenever it can.

"You're late!" the voice yelled.

The station door opened in two to reveal the train and Alfonzo who was on the train.

"Do you understand the significance of today? In order to become a train engineer in this Kingdom, you must have an audience with the princess. If she grants you her permission, you can finally operate a train by yourself. Now hop aboard! We're going to the castle!"

I excitedly nodded my head, making my mentor to smile.

"Good! Then let's get going! Oh, but one last thing. You're going to drive the train to get us there!"

I suddenly felt my blood drain. "W-what?" I squeaked.

"Call it your final exam! Don't look so worried—it'll be a piece of cake."

Oh goddesses. This is my first time riding a train! I can't do it! What if I failed? What if we can't get there on time! What if…what if…

"You need to get us to the castle in 300 seconds. There are other trains on the tracks, so be careful not to hit them. The tracks you can drive on are green. The grey ones are off-limits. So think you got it?"

I shut my eyes tight, nodding my head. Oh this is going to be the death of me. I swear.

What is wrong with him?

"I like your confidence!" is that supposed to be sarcasm? Because I'm currently nervously shaking. "I'll to remind you how to operate the train on our way there. So hop aboard!"

And we're set off!

The steam from the engine blew off, indicating that the train was starting. The Outset Village was soon far away and we were on the vast field. I breathed the nice smell of fresh air, enjoying the gentle wind's breeze.

"You've probably got all of this down, but humor me while I tell you again." Alfonzo snapped me back to reality. "This here is the gearbox. Slide the lever up and down to change speed." he indicated to the gearbox that had many signs on them. "Slide to the symbol reverse. You can use it as an emergency brake too! This is the whistle cord. Give it a good pull to blow the train's whistle! Good engineers are always aware of their surroundings, so look around often! You catch all that?"

I nodded. "Yeah…"

"Now set the gearbox lever to increase the speed." I did just that, feeling the train going faster.

I was still shaking nervously which was probably a bad idea especially if you're riding on a train…I pulled on the whistle cord…just for fun and a smile slipped on my mouth as I heard the train whistling. I suppose this won't be so bad…

"Moink on the tracks! Blow the whistle to scare it off!" he told me. I pulled on the whistle and the animal scurried off the tracks.

"See how's there a fork in the tracks ahead? We'll need to use the railroad switch to decide which direction to go. This is a railroad switch. Slide the handle in the direction you want to go. Got it?"

Again, I nodded before switching the railroad switch to the right after my mentor told me that we will be sharing the tracks with other trains. The train swerved to the right once it reached the fork of the tracks. I eased up a little after I gotten used to it but I suddenly got tensed when I saw a train on the other side of the track.

Nearly panicking, I halted the train to stop so that the other train could pass by and then I resumed following the tracks. The Tower of the Spirits came into the view and I marveled at the Tower. I was actually lucky to hear the history of the Tower and what it held so that would often ease my wonder about the Tower.

As a kid, I couldn't really learn the history of the Tower just yet but I pleaded Niko to tell me so he refused to do so until I was old enough. Well, that time came and after hearing it so many times, I got bored of it.

I pulled the handle from the railroad switch to go to the right, making the train to go to that direction.

"We've got a clear view of the Tower of Spirits today!" Alfonzo mentioned as we could now fully see the Tower. He then eyed the building that was next to it. Well, not really next to it…

"Alright, we're almost at the castle! Use the lever on the gearbox to stop at the station!" I flickered my eyes to the castle and widened it. The majestic castle stood out proudly as it had many towers; each one of them seemed to be stacking on one another. I gaped at the beautiful stoned castle with flags on the tower. Happily, the train arrived at the station of the castle so I pulled the halt lever though it came out rather rusty.

We got out of the train, earning an approval nod from the mentor.

"Good job! You passed the exam with flying colors!" I breathed out a sigh of relief then entered the entrance of the castle.

Castle Town greeted us with its many statues and bushes that some of them had odd shapes on it. A fountain stood in the middle of the courtyard while people were bustling here and there. In a far corner, I could just faintly make out the orchestra who happily played music as their feet tapped on the stone ground with the rhythm. Many shops were scattered here and there.

"You got us to Castle Town! And you know what else? You look good handling a train! That's the surest sign you're going to make a great engineer. Now just head to the castle for your graduation ceremony." I got deflated when I wasn't going to explore the town. It looks just so lively that I had to!

"It's to the north. You can't miss it. Good luck now!"

Nodding, I scurried into the town. Wow. Everything was just so breath-taking. I can't believe that I'm actually here! I bumped into a person which I apologized after though the woman smiled and said that it was no worries. Alfonzo shook his head since he saw that, making me to give him a sheepish grin.

Everything looks so wonderful…so…so…majestic! So luxurious! When I arrived at an archway, I got stopped when I heard a sound that slightly imitated of a train. I turned to my left to see a man that was wearing in a red uniforms with black hand bands on his wrist while wearing almost a matching hat. He stopped in front of the red mail box.

"Hey, hey, howdy, mister." he greeted me, joyfully. "Me? Oh, I'm no good at long-winded introductions." he replied after seeing me that I had given him an odd look. "I'm just an average guy who works the postman gig to get by. You can call me Postman. All my friends do. Now that you know my name, next time I see you, don't be shy! Say hello!" he exclaimed, cheerfully.

I smiled. "I'm Link."

"Oh I know! Your name has been mentioned throughout the town. A special day for you today! You excited?"

I nodded. "Yes. I can't wait to get my certificate!"

"Good luck!" he said. "Oh I've got a letter for you, so I'll just jump right in and read it aloud. Oh, wait. That's the way we _used _to do things. But no more! Apparently, some folks thought our reading their letters out loud was rude. So now our policy is to hand-deliver the post unopened." he dug into his bag to show the envelope. "Here you go!"

"Thank you." I took the envelope with a green stamp.

"Ok, I've delivered your post safely to you! Well, my work seems to be done here, so I'll be off. See you around!" he then went off, mimicking the actions of a train. I decided to read the envelope and it wrote how their new postal system has started running today.

_If you're reading this letter, it means my new postman is doing his job right. He's as hardworking and efficient as they come! So be nice to him, won't you? We'll be in touch again if anything new comes up._

_-The Postmaster_

I went through the archway that led up to the entrance though it got guarded by two guards that have green uniforms.

"What is it, kid? We're kind of busy protecting Hyrule Castle right now."

"I'm kind of busy to go see the princess." I remarked. I never really did like the Hyrule Soldiers. They're a bit…pushy and rude and obnoxious and rather useless really.

Funny: as a kid, I had dreamt and acted as if I was one of the Hyrule Soldiers. Heck, even I wanted to be a soldier at one time but that soon faded away.

The guard narrowed his eyes. "Ah; the engineer graduation ceremony am I right?"

"Yes." I muttered.

"Ah, I'd completely forgotten that today was the graduation ceremony. (I sneered in my mind) Huh, I didn't know they gave engineers' certificates to little kids like you…"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" I demanded, furiously. "I'm not a kid!"

He chuckled, amused. "Sure, sure. I guess times are a-changing. Well, go on in."

I smirked. "One more thing: I guess times are _changing_. You have terrible grammar." I laughed, waltzing into the entrance as I heard the guard growling.

I gaped the inside of the Castle. Blue carpet was ahead with a red carpet in front of me. Many statues were scattered on the floor as stairs were just ahead.

"Watch it kid." the man who guarded the stairs spoke, gruffly.

"S-sorry." I bumped into him…

"The princess's throne room is up these stairs. Only invited guests are allowed in. What that means for you is…_get lost_!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Today's the engineer graduation ceremony or have you completely forgotten as well?"

He grunted until another new announcer came.

"What's all this commotion?" the voice asked, annoyed.

"Oh, good day, Chancellor Cole! Apologies for the disturbance. This boy says he's come to see the princess!"

I turned to see a short man with orange hair and beard while two hats were placed on the side of his head. He wore green robes with red pants; something what a Chancellor would exactly wear.

"Is that so?" he turned to see me staring at him. "You're here for the graduation ceremony? But you're so young."

"So I've been told."

"What a waste of resources. The spirit tracks are vanishing…" he replied, earning my interest.

Missing?

"Yet the princess insists on performing these ridiculous ceremonies. Well, come along, boy. We must get you to your ceremony! Follow me!" he then turned to the guard. "Don't just stand there drooling, Private! Move aside!" he barked.

"Yes, sir!"

I let out a quiet chuckle. He moved to the side to let us while I gave him a smirk in which he glared at me. Guards. I climbed up the stairs and into the throne room.

Everything was so lavishly decorated. A window with a picture of girl—Tetra, I believe—was painted on the window. Two doors were at the side of the main as red and blue flags that represented Hyrule Castle stood out. Candles were lit while a red carpet adorned the floor.

I reached the red carpet and bowed down. Trumpets were played to indicate that the Princess was coming soon. Hearing footsteps, I raised my head up and gaped.

The beautiful figure had blonde hair with bright eyes that sparkled from the light. She wore the Royal's Family gown that had symbols of them. White gloves reached at her elbow while a red necklace was placed around her neck. A pink cape was also worn, reaching down to the floor. The crown sat on her forehead which was a perfect fit and her ears were pointed.

I stared at her with eye wide; thinking of just how gorgeous she was hence was probably why I was blushing.

She giggled at my stare until Cole exclaimed, freaked out.

"Raising your head without permission?" I barely even heard him anyway. "You ill-mannered urchin!"

The Princess raised her hand, silencing him.

"Don't pay any attention to Chancellor Cole." she told me once she faced me. "You must be the new engineer. What's your name?"

"Link." I squeaked before clearing out my throat. "Link."

My cheeks reddened with embarrassment. Great. This is humiliating.

"Oh, Link is a wonderful name!" she complimented, making me to blush furiously. "Well, Link, by the power vested in me, I hereby proclaim you…"

An obnoxious sound from the Chancellor came. We both turned around to see him rolling his eyes with annoyance.

"We're wasting our time here, Your Highness! Please just hurry up and finish this foolish ceremony." he barked, annoyed.

The Princess glared at him. "Very well, Chancellor." she tried to not lose her temper at the impatient man. She sighed before continuing. An old guy with glasses that wore a brown respected sweater came, holding a tray that contained the certificate.

I barely was unable to hold my excitement but somehow I managed to do it.

"Thank you, Teacher." she thanked him who nodded. She carefully took the certificate and the man walked away. "I hereby recognize our newest royal engineer…Link! Work hard, for we all rely on you, Link." I took the certificate as she gave it to me then looked to see that she was holding something else though rather secretly since she walked towards me, leaning beside my ear.

"Shh, take this. No! Don't say a word now." she whispered just as I was about to speak. "Read this later…and beware of the chancellor!" she warned, handing me the letter.

Zelda walked away to her quarters, followed by everyone else. Everyone except Cole who spoke.

"The ceremony's over, so I suggest you move along." he stated, impatiently. Something about that guy seems off; I just couldn't place what it is. "Why don't you go…polish your train or something." he then changed his expression to a sneer. "Not that it matters much."

I did nothing but glowered at him. He's so rude! What is up with him?

"The thing will be useless before long…" he let out a dark chuckle then walked away, leaving me to stare at him suspiciously.

Excitedly, I grinned nonstop when I was standing at the entrance of the Throne Room as I decided to read Zelda's letter.

_I have a favor that I must ask of you in person. Follow this secret path at the top of the castle. _

I took out a loose sheet of paper that had a drawing of the castle and a path in which I was supposed to go.

_Please come to my quarters as soon as you can and don't let anyone see you._

_-Zelda._

Raising an eyebrow, I started to go to the path in which she had drawn for me while thinking what kind of favor she was going to ask me in person.


	3. A Storm arises

**Shout out: **Thanks to The13TalesOfHamjou for reviewing, following and favoring the story and following and favoring me as an author. Thanks for the tip!

Chapter 2: A Storm arises

I walked out of the Throne Room then turned to my right once I reached about a third of the carpet. I swiftly avoided the guard then went down the stairs once I reached them. After that, I paused to see the guard before making my move which was to turn left then there was a path that was more of a ledge.

Reaching the end of the ledge, I went in the door. I knew I was on the second floor so I took out my map to study before continuing. With a few twists and turns, I reached a large chamber that also has a red carpet with couches and tables along with a fireplace that was ahead of me.

Windows were also placed in the chamber until a sound that sounded like music caught my attention. My eyes fell on Zelda though she had her back facing me and she played a strange instrument that was decorated with a brown belt and many "strings".

Sensing that someone was there, she turned around.

"I'm so glad you made it, Link! Did any of the guards see you on the way here?"

"No way." I grinned, making her to giggle.

"That's great! I'm hoping you can help me." she suddenly said, walking towards a stand to place back the strange instrument. "I have to ask a favor of you, Link. As you know, the Tower of Spirits has protected our kingdom for ages. The tower connects all the spirit tracks that criss-cross the land. However, for some reason, they seem to be vanishing from everywhere. Something must have happened at the tower to cause all of this. I must go there to investigate."

"But Princess, what if something bad happens to you?" I exclaimed, stunned from the news.

"Do not worry, Link. But…" she paused before asking the question. "Would you please take me to the Tower of Spirits? I've heard tales of a wise one who guards our land and lives in the tower. Perhaps she might be able to shed some light on what's happening. Chancellor Cole forbids me from leaving the castle due to "safety concerns.""

"He's probably right, you know. You never know what would happen. That tower is old…What happens if it suddenly breaks?"

"It won't break. You're too serious! Lighten up! But…I think he just doesn't want me going to the tower, though." she concluded. "But why? It's clear he's hiding something…"

I had never thought about that too. I still think that something is off about him; I just can't explain it.

"I have the feeling that something terrible is about to happen! That's why I absolutely must get to the tower. What do you think? Will you take me on your train?"

I pondered on the thought while also wondering the danger would come. She did told me the reasons and such but still. You can never be too careful. I locked my gaze on her pleading eyes and sighed. I'm such a softie. I could never say no.

I sighed, running my hair through my fingers. "Alright."

Excited, the Princess giggled. "Thank you so much, Link. Alright, please put this on right away. It's a recruit uniform. The guards are starting their patrols, so getting past them won't be easy. But if you wear this, they'll think you're one of them!" she turned around to take out the uniform and handed it to me.

It looks exactly like the guards uniform. With brown boots and brown belt with a golden button. There was a green tunic followed by a long sleeve t-shirt like and a matching green floppy hat to go with it.

"Please get changed so we can go."

"Um…I…" I shifted awkwardly. "I kind of need to change." I said quietly and awkwardly.

"…Oh, I-I'm sorry!" she squeaked, reddening with embarrassment. "I'll look the other way."

I'm just happy that I'm wearing my undergarments…After much muttering and arguing with the uniform (don't ask), I finally got it. I adjusted the belt by moving it to fit around my waist as I called Zelda that she could turn around to look.

"It suits you! Now let's go before the guards find us!"

I didn't had the time to examine myself since the Princess already went away so I followed her until I slightly bumped into her. I muffled an "oomph!" before apologizing. We looked the path to see guards blocking the way, guarding them.

"These guards are pretty serious, so just pretend to be a new recruit."

I snorted. "Pretty serious? Yeah, right." I grunted with discomfort of the uniform. It felt pretty stuffy so I don't know how they manage to deal with the stuffiness the uniform gave out.

She smiled. "That way, if they see you, they'll just think you're one of them. But if they see me, I'm sure they'll make a big fuss and won't let me out. So please help me get past the guards without them seeing me, ok?"

I nodded. "Don't worry: Heroic Link will help you!" I replied in a superhero voice, causing Zelda to giggle at my lame attempt.

"I know you will. Anyways, I'll follow behind you, but if you want me to take a different route…just signal me to where you want me to go." she then handed me a small device that looked like you could speak in it. "It's a communicator so if you need to call me, use that. Did you understand my explanation?"

"Yes."

"I know you're going to do a great job! Let's get moving!" we zig-zag the path until we reached the guard with his back facing us. Zelda stayed behind me, hiding behind a wall. We cautiously followed the guard when he turned around until we went straight.

We reached outside and saw some more guards.

"Look! That guard isn't moving. He's just standing in the same place…" Zelda whispered as I saw the guard who was in front of a bush, standing still like a statue.

"I got an idea."

I jumped off the wall we were standing on and reached the ground. I motioned Zelda to come though when I tried to catch her, we both fell in a heap; with her sitting on top of me when we fell.

"Sorry."

After helping her up, we slithered our way until we reached the guard. I motioned Zelda to stay put as I went to distract him.

I saw a small rock on the ground so I chucked it which made the guard to look at the sudden movement. The rock had hit another bush so he went to follow where the strange movement had occurred. When it was safe, I signaled Zelda to follow me.

I then reached another chubby guard who also seemed strict.

"What do you want, newbie?" he grunted.

"Uh…it's fine day, isn't it?"

This seemed to lift his mood just a little.

"Fine day, indeed. Not that I'm, haha, slacking on my patrol duties or anything!" I eyed Zelda who understood and she carefully walked past the guard.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Eh? N-nothing!" I exclaimed, earning a raised eyebrow from him. He started to turn the other way around just as Zelda was walking past by him. I panicked as Zelda froze until I blurted it out.

"Have you heard about the tracks that go missing?" I started. He turned around to face me as I let out a quiet sigh of relief. Zelda then quickly went past by the guard; safe and sound.

"Close call." I whispered when I caught up to Zelda. She nodded then looked to the other guard.

"That guard seems really serious about his job, Link…I don't think you can distract him with small talk."

"Sure I can! It takes practice. Stay here." I walked up to the guard.

I spotted two boulders that were behind the guard so I went up to it then picked one up (it was heavy, mind you) and chucked it. The guard who gave an unexpected jump turned around to see me.

"Why did you do that for?!" he demanded. "I have a weak heart, you know!"

"Sorry." I said, flatly. Zelda soon got the hint and made her way to the next bush that was diagonally across from her. However, the guard turned around the moment she disappeared to be behind the bush. I froze as I watched the guard who stared at the bush intently.

"Have you seen that?" he finally asked me.

"Seen what?" I responded, nervously.

"I swear I could've seen something going behind the bush. I'm going to investigate it."

"No!" I exclaimed, making the guard to turn around to face me with an odd look.

"And why not?" he quizzed.

"Uh…you don't really want to…it might've been an animal."

It took a while to convince him until he finally let me go of the case then I went to the other guard who was protecting the entrance; so I went up to him.

"You can't come this way! This post is for elite guards only!"

"Sorry…" I mumbled before going straight in the other direction. Seeing Zelda, I told her to follow me by signaling her.

We let out a sigh of relief when we had gotten past the guards.

"We did it! We made it out of the castle! Now, let's board the train and head for the Tower of Spirits!"

We then made our way to the station where I saw a very impatient Alfonzo.

"What took you so long, Link?" Alfonzo demanded. "Did you keep me waiting just so you could change clothes?"

"Uh…" I sheepishly rubbed my neck when he looked to see the Princess.

"Oh! Your Highness!" he exclaimed, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Alfonzo! Have you been well?"

Those two know each other?

"I'm so sorry we haven't spoken since you left the castle guard." Ah, that's how. "I must admit, I miss hearing you bellowing orders in the courtyard."

"You're too kind to me." Alfonzo responded, reddening a little from the kind comments. "I'm sure hearing me yell all day was far from pleasant. But you shouldn't distract me with talk about the old days! I'll just come out and ask. What are you doing here without a proper escort?"

I huffed as I scowled. Alfonzo paid no attention to my changed reaction. It was then that he turned his direction at me.

"Are you responsible for this somehow, Link?"

"Oh yes. I decided to capture the Princess for my evil deeds." I answered, sarcastically. I didn't think Alfonzo approved my answer.

"I'll deal with you later." my mentor stated flatly.

"I asked for his assistance." Zelda came to my defense. "And I hope I can count on your help too, Alfonzo. I'd feel much safer with you at my side." she sweet-talked him. "Please come with us to the Tower of Spirits!"

"To the Tower of Spirits?" he asked a bit shocked. "Whatever for?"

"We don't have time to discuss it right now!" she replied, urgently. "I'll tell you all about it when we're aboard."

"But what if something happens?" he protested.

"'If something happens' is exactly why I need you! You were once the greatest swordsman in the whole kingdom." she reasoned.

"Yes, but that was a long time ago. Now I'm just a simple train engineer, living in the countryside."

"You mean, a simple scaredy-cat that doesn't want to go?" I offered, earning a death glare look which made me to shut up.

"I am not scared at all." he said, sternly but then sighed. "But I'll come along with you if you wish." he caved in.

"Thank you, Alfonzo."

"Ok, Link! To the Tower of Spirits!" he ordered.

I saluted him. "Aye, aye captain!"

"Aaaaaall aboooard!" Zelda shouted, giggling.

"That's my line…" Alfonzo muttered.

We all got on the train and the train took off; with me in the main wagon controlling the train of course. I hummed that was once sung from my mother before she died. I don't know what happened or how she died…but when I was just a baby, she would sing the tune. All of a sudden, (unaware to me) the tracks up ahead started to disappear out of nowhere.

I finally spotted it as I gasped then went to the lever to pull the train to a stop. The train still went so I pulled the stop lever with all my might as the train skidded on the track out of control. It was then that the machine finally stopped though the train tilted dangerously at the side, making me to flail my arms around since I was desperately trying to hold on but, I fell down on my butt just as Alfonzo came out.

Alfonzo and Zelda came out of the wagon and saw the tracks had disappeared. It looked a long way to reach the castle on foot. I muttered, getting up to rub my sore side.

"Your Highness! Look over there!" my mentor suddenly exclaimed. We then looked to the direction to where he pointed. Dark, wicked clouds clung above the Tower of Spirits. Two streams of clouds wrapped the Tower like how a person would wrap a gift and then it reached to the bottom. Blue electricity zapped the tower only to pause for a brief second until the Tower smashed into nearly equal blocks.

The blocks from the Tower timbered down, shaking the ground in the process. However, it was about to reach the ground until something stopped it from doing so. The blocks rose back into the air only to not be properly lined up since the electricity would be inside the blocks, going in a straight line. It looked as though the electricity was holding it that way as the walls floated around aimlessly.

"What's happening to the Tower of Spirits?" Zelda cried out at the scene that was being displayed.

Another loud boom made Zelda and I to gasp so we all turned around, tearing our gaze away at the broken Tower. There, something came out of the dark sky and it was more menacing. Black clouds of smoke thundered out of the swirling dark cloud as if it was forming something. It then revealed a dark shape which took the form of a train with an evil face on the front of the train.

That face looks very familiar…where had I seen it?

Stunned from the wicked train, we didn't move. The train chugged towards us evilly though we came to our senses at the last minute since we ducked down to avoid being hit. The train dangerously flew past us as we felt its breeze.

"Out for a leisurely stroll, Your Highness?" an evil cackle announced. "Tsk, tsk, tsk! You know that's not allowed!" the figure replied with mock disappointment in its voice.

Zelda seemed to snap out of her shock state. "Allowed by who?" she snapped. "You, Chancellor Cole?"

Chancellor Cole looked positively angry since he was glaring at us hatefully. Pure malice was in his eyes and then out of nowhere, black clouds covered him before revealing his true form. Instead of having two green hats, he had two golden horns that are not the same length and rather nearly lopsided. He wore what it looked like green ropes with a darker shade of green shirt with a cape to go with it. He also wore red pants.

"Who else? Who do you think is really in charge?" he bellowed, angrily.

We gasped with shock. I knew there was something off about him but I didn't think it would be _this _off.

All of a sudden, another strange character walked though he stopped walking, standing beside Cole. What should have been his normal hand was replaced with a metal hand that had darker shades of color whereas the other one was normal. He wore parts of armor such as shoulder blade and there is a blue wrist band on his left hand.

He wore a green cloth that covered from his neck up to his nose whereas his dark red eyes glowered dangerously at us. His dark blue hair was tied up and the final touch was added by his pale skin.

For clothes, he wore brown boots with a green belt and beige pants with blue markings on them and a brown shirt to complete the outfit; it also has blue and red markings on the shirt.

"My goodness, pretending to be human is exhausting." Cole responded, placing his hand over his heart as if to pretend he was tired. "Who knew that chancellor was just another word…for royal babysitter?!"

"Well maybe you should've learned your vocabulary right. Then, you would've known." I shot back, seeming to find my voice. Zelda hissed by saying be quiet.

Cole snarled at my remark before talking. "I had meant to keep up the ruse a bit longer." he then narrowed his eyes, glaring at the Princess wickedly. "But there is no need for that any more, Princess. Bringing in the boy and the engineer didn't help either."

With fear that was clearly audible in her voice, the shocked Princess spoke. "What are you talking about?"

Annoyed, Cole breathed out a sigh. "I'm talking about the relics of those horrifying spirits." as he talked, he walked around. "Now that those vile tracks are disappearing, the time is finally at hand! All we need now is…" he turned around slowly as he spoke the next sentence word by word. "A little help from the princess!"

Zelda gasped with horror though I was about to be in front of her until Alfonzo had the same idea since he had already beat to me first by standing protectively with arms out in front of her.

"I don't know who these two are, Your Highness. But with your permission…I'd be happy to teach them some manners." he brought his sword in front of him in a horizontal line.

"Do you honestly need her permission to do that?" I asked, exasperated. Alfonzo seemed to ignore me.

Being highly amused, Cole cackled as he lifted himself in the air to float. "Nyee hee hee hee hee! How adorably…human!" he spat the word human as if it was poison.

Angered and annoyed, Alfonzo took out his sword. "Enough out of you!" he bellowed. With a diagonal swish of the sword, he spoke as he placed the sword in a vertical line so that it would be in front of the man. "My family has served the royal house for generations!"

Cole's evil man walked up to him.

"Melodrama bores me." Cole said, lazily. "Staven, would you kindly dispose of this fool?"

"This man speaks the truth, Cole." the evil guy scoffed. "His movements are not those of an amateur. And he's not my enemy."

I wonder what does he mean by that…technically, if someone is partnered up with an evil person, doesn't that make us their enemy since they want us killed?

Staven rose his hands up in an act of a fighting position. Cole floated away so he wouldn't be harmed in the battling arena. Staven and Alfonzo circled one another as if they were both wondering who was going to attack first. Alfonzo began to strike Staven with a horizontal then a vertical slice but the evil man blocked the attacks with his metal hand.

Alfonzo spun around in attempt to hit the person but Staven already went into a position so that they would clash. The two glared at each other hatefully.

"I told you, I will defend the princess at any cost!" Alfonzo growled.

Staven with his heavy weight pushed him back a bit. "And I told you. We're not enemies." finally, Staven broke free of Alfonzo's grasp as he had brought Alfonzo's sword down then removed his metal hand from the blade and swung himself around.

Being quick, my mentor dodged the attack so that he wouldn't get his face scratched then he turned around to face the cruel person. However, just as Alfonzo turned around, he placed his sword vertically downward just in time since Staven charged towards him.

Staven then punched the blade with his metal hand, emitting out his power. Alfonzo gave a scream when the blast struck him, sending him flying through the air then his back hit the wagon of the train and finally he collapsed on the ground.

"Alfonzo!" I cried out before glaring hatefully at Staven and Cole. "You will pay for this! I swear it!"

"Nyee hee hee hee hee!" Cole exclaimed, joyfully seeing the defeat of Alfonzo. I clenched my fists tightly with anger. "Oh, Staven, you do know how to put on a show!"

"He's only human, Cole. He's no match for me at all." Staven stated, bluntly.

Staven menacingly walked towards Zelda who shook with fear as I stared at him frightfully. I didn't know what to do!

"Help me, Link!" Zelda cried out, terrified.

Snapping out of my state, I placed on a determined look before doing the same thing as Alfonzo which was placing me in front of Zelda.

With a powerful smack across the face, I was sent flying through the air barely conscious. Zelda fearfully whimpered until she looked at Staven.

"No! Don't come any closer!"

However, Cole came above Staven with two purple magic orbs in his hands. He released them, sending them towards Zelda. It struck Zelda and she screamed with pain as the horrible zap ran throughout her body. It felt like someone was ripping her heart out and squeezing it to crush it. The Princess fell down as a glowing orb emitted out of her body then flew away.

"Good work, Staven." Cole congratulated him. "That takes care of the first step of our plan. Nyee hee hee hee hee! Our work is done here." he cackled. "Come now, Staven!"

Moaning, I weakly fluttered my eyes open though my vision was blurry. However, I could just faintly make out the two figures; Staven was holding an unconscious Zelda. Of course, I didn't know what really happened so I just assumed that Zelda was unconscious. Weakly, I lifted my hand up as if to tell them to not go away. But…

I passed out.


	4. Tower of Spirits

Author's Note: So I changed the tittle of chapter 2 which is now called a storm arises and this one is called the Tower of Spirits. I felt that it situated better.

Chapter 3: Tower of Spirits

Groaning, I finally woke up since I felt I was returning to normal. My vision was still a bit hazy so I shook my head to try to clear it out. Out of focus, I stared at the bed sheets as if I was supposed to remember something that had happened; I just couldn't remember.

"Welcome back, boy." the teacher greeted me. I snapped myself back to reality to look at the person. "I'm glad to see you're finally awake. There was some hubbub outside." he told me.

Hubbub…I flinched when tons of memories zoomed into my mind, forcing me to remember. I remember now: the fight with Staven and Alfonzo…Cole…Zelda getting kidnapped…I placed my hand on my burning face since it still hurts from when Staven smacked me hard.

"When I went to investigate, people said that the spirit tracks were disappearing…At that point, the guards brought you and Alfonzo in from outside." I sighed, getting out of bed though I slightly got a head rush, automatically feeling dizzy and I would've nearly lost my balance if I hadn't grab hold of the edge from the bed.

"Both of you were out cold, so I've been waiting for you to come to. Now tell me, what happened?"

"Well…" I felt a little hesitant about it but then I just spilled out the beans. I told him about the chancellor being some kind of a hideous monster and how one of his minions (I have a feeling that he has more than one minion) fought against Alfonzo. I then began to explain the tower of spirits being broken as in by not being in a whole piece. And then, I told him that the chancellor kidnapped Zelda though I couldn't save her since I was knocked out.

The Teacher's eyes widened with shock. "Wow…" he mumbled. "Quite a lot then. What a story, though."

"Guess you could say that."

He then eyed me skeptically. "You're just pulling my leg though, aren't you?" he asked.

I widened my eyes with shock. How could he think that I was lying? Yes I know: if you weren't there, it would sound like a silly story or whatever.

"No!" I exclaimed. "All of it happened!"

"So it's true, you say…hmm…" he seemed to be in a deep thought. "WHAT?!" he suddenly exclaimed, making me to jump with startle. "So…what you're saying is…the princess has been kidnapped!"

I sighed. "Yes!"

"This is terrible! I must inform the princess at once!" I raised an eyebrow. "…Ah, yes, that's right. She's not here. Well, I'm at a loss as to what to do." he moaned being jittery with fear. "Hmm…What to do…What to do…" he mumbled, nervously.

Since there was nothing I could about him and Alfonzo was still out cold, I got out of the room but then stopped since I thought I had seen something. Peering, I gave a curious glance when I saw a glowing orb that made me to widen my eyes.

"Z-Zelda…?" I asked with disbelief. She wasn't in a solid form but in a ghost-like form.

What did those creeps do to her?

"Hello! Hello! Guards! Please help me!" she pleaded but when she saw that the guard didn't saw her, she tried again. "…Can any of you see me? I need your help!"

Defeated, she flew to her quarters. Curiously, I followed her while ignoring the guard that stood in front of the stairs. But the strange thing though is that I was able to see her…How come the other guards couldn't? And why is she in a ghost form?

"Help! I need your help!" Zelda cried out but the guard didn't even say anything.

A sudden horrible thought made me to feel my blood draining. Is…she…I gulped, not able to finish the sentence. Oh Goddesses: please don't let it be true.

I arrived at her chamber, hearing her crying slightly. I felt sympathy towards her but when she felt that someone else was here, she stopped and turned around.

"…Can you…see me, Link?"

I nodded.

"…I am so sorry for what happened to Alfonzo. And to you too. I never knew the chancellor was capable of such evil. All these years, and I never noticed what he really was. I was a fool."

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know that would happen." I walked towards her to hold her, to comfort her. She looks so sad. However when I tried to reach out for her, my hands just went through her. Zelda smiled softly while I stared at her sad eyes.

"You saw it, didn't you, Link?" she asked, quietly. "You saw what happened to the Tower of Spirits…Why would the tower have broken apart like that? It must have something to do with that demon. The same one who made the spirit tracks disappear…This must be the handiwork of Cole and his crony. But what could their goal be?"

"Maybe to try and conquer the world? Like all evil people would do." I suggested, shrugging somewhat.

Zelda looked deep in thought. "He said something about the spirit tracks vanishing. What did he mean by that? And why would they take my body away with them? What will they do with it?" My eyes followed her movements, seeing her floating up in the air though my eyes widened with surprise.

Realizing my gape, she apologized. "Oh, I'm sorry. It seems I'm much…lighter without my body." she lowered down. "Listen, Link. Let's try again to go to the Tower of Spirits. Now more than ever, we have to find the wise one! But before we go, I want to show you something. This pan flute, the Spirit Pipes, is a prized family heirloom. It's been handed down for generations. It belonged to my ancestor, who founded this kingdom. It is my greatest treasure of all. I can't carry it while I'm in this state, as you can see. But I'm certain it's meant to protect me." she replied. "I can hardly ask you to do any more for me…But…will you take this? And will you come to the tower with me? You're the only person I can turn to now."

I nodded. "Of course." I walked towards the Spirit Pipes and placed it carefully into my bag.

I saw her that she was about to disappear but I stopped her. "Why are you in a ghost form?"

Her expression saddened greatly as she clasped her hands together. "Perhaps another time, Link. When the time is right, you will know everything." she then transformed into a blue orb. "Thank you so much, Link…" she spun around me, creating me to be dizzy. "Now then, shall we go? I shall travel alongside you."

She faded away. I sighed, thinking what I had gotten myself into. Just as I was about to exit her quarters, she reappeared. "Wait just a second, Link! The tracks are gone, and even if they weren't, we don't have a train. How can we get to the Tower of Spirits?"

"We walk." I answered, plainly. "Unless you have a horse…"

She then lit her eyes up. "Oh, I know! I've heard that there's a path from the castle to the tower…But if it does exist, it certainly hasn't been used recently. There's a door at the back of the castle. Maybe the path is somewhere there. Let's go see!"

I sure hope she knows what's she doing…And then, I got out of the chamber.

"What is it, Recruit?"

"I need to leave."

"Well, I can tell just by looking at you that you aren't adequately prepared. There are all sorts of strange beasts on the other side of this door. It's not the kind of place you want to go without a sword!"

I just love how Zelda randomly appears whenever she wants to and doesn't have to worry about people seeing her.

"He's right, Link. Heading to the Tower of Spirits without a sword is too dangerous."

"And where I'm supposed to get a sword, Zel?" I slightly demanded, earning a small giggle from her. The guard raised an eyebrow, wondering if he wanted to question my sanity. I'm very much sane, thanks.

"Why don't you find the guard captain and ask him to lend you a sword? He'll probably just think you want it for training."

"Alright."

I then looked at the dumb-founded guard. "What?"

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe perhaps that you were talking to yourself? And go to the captain of the guard. I'm sure he'll lend you one."

I rolled my eyes while scowling at the guard before walking away. And then, a guard talked to me when I got out of the quarters yet again. He mentioned why I would go to the back door of the castle and to see the captain guard for a sword. He also told me that he would be in the training hall.

Seeing that I don't know where it was, I had to ask one of the guards where it was. They all gave me some weird look while I told them that I had forgotten where it was. They all shook their heads at my forgetfulness.

"Another new recruit?" the captain asked, a bit surprised.

"Yeah, hi. I um kind of need a sword so that I can go through the back of the castle."

"Are you serious?" he demanded.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" I asked in a straight face mode. He grunted.

"Some swordsman you are, running around with no sword!"

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"There's something fishy about this…Are you really a new recruit?" he asked again, staring deeply into my eyes as if he was trying to find out if I was lying or not.

"Yes! I just…well, you see. I had good practice battle with one of the guards but then…he stole my sword and yeah." I hastily answered.

"Alright! Take this one!" he handed me the sword which was like any other sword. It had a blue gem at the top of the golden hilt where the blade was silver.

"But listen, just because you have a sword, that doesn't make you a swordsman. Let me see if you're truly worthy of handling a weapon like that!"

I died a little. Great. I had never used a sword in my life and now I'm going to die. Just bloody brilliant! We then went through another room which I thought was the practice room.

"Alight, time for a little sword practice. These fellows are here to help you train…So don't hold back when you're attacking them! First, the targeted attack! Hit each guard twice with a targeted attack! If you don't know how to do a targeted attack, just ask me!"

Uhh…right then. The three guards started to attack me but I quickly dodged them before hitting one of the guards two times so that the guard would drop his defense. The captain studied me while I rolled to the ground sideways then quickly got up to attack the second nearly unaware guard; he dropped his defense.

The third guard nearly left me a scratch on my cheek but I luckily dodged the attack by leaning back to avoid the tip of the sword that flew past my face. I then attacked the guard twice. When it was done, I panted a little while being stunned at the moves I had displayed.

Was I good or what? And where did that come from?

"Good!" the captain praised me. "The targeted attack is the most basic attack! Next is the side slash attack. Hit each guard with two attacks. Get moving, Recruit!"

Snapping out of my gaze, I slightly paused since I didn't really know what was the side slash until I swung my sword well…sideways…

"Nice form! Now for the spin attack! This one's a little bit trickier. If you don't know how to do this attack, just ask me! Now hustle!"

Spin attack right…you just spin your sword in a circle…right?

I sloppily did a spin attack on the first guard though the captain didn't approve.

"What are you doing? Don't just flail around like a maniac! To do a spin attack, quickly draw a circle around yourself. Doing a spin attack allows you to hit all the enemies around you! Use it at the right time and the bad guys won't stand a chance!"

Right then…the first guard started to go towards me but before he could even raise his sword, I did a spin attack. Then I went to the second one; this one did tried to attack me but I was quick enough by dodging it then performed the required move.

The third one was easy since I quickly did a spin attack.

After having a nod of approval, the captain led me back to the main room.

"Good work, Recruit! You've completed all the training exercises! Since you've got the basics down, I'll give you that sword! Now, keep up the good work, and come back here to polish your skills!"

Zelda appeared once we got out of the training room.

"You did a wonderful job! That was just amazing, Link!" she complimented, earning me to blush.

"T-thanks…" I stuttered.

"Now that you have a sword, we can exit through the door in the back. Let's go!"

I then went back to the door.

"Hey, Recruit! There are all sorts of monsters on the other side of this door! I've told you already that I can't let you out there without a sword or…" he trailed off when I showed him the gleaming sword.

"Oh you mean this sword?" I flashed a smile.

"Oh, I see you got yourself a weapon." he said, gruffly. "Alright then. Be careful out there!"

Brown small creatures filled the field and I saw one of the guards attacking them with swift motions but the little critters kept on attacking him. Seeing that he needs help, I went towards him and when he was about to attack one of the critters, I did a jump attack which ended the furry animal.

When all of them was done, he thanked me.

"Thanks for that. But it's dangerous to go alone out here with all these monsters!"

"Yeah I know but I'm looking for the tunnel to the Tower of Spirits."

"Well, there was a path up that way, but recently the rockfalls have closed it off. I'm not exactly sure where it was. But if I were you, I'd check that wall for clues." I then went to climb a small set of stairs to reach the tunnel. I ran my hand on the rocks then went into a deep thought.

Getting an idea, I whacked my sword against the boulders. The hard ones made a clang against my sword though the "soft" ones didn't really rebound my sword. Since I saw a bomb when I climbed up here, I went towards the bomb to pick it up to blow up the "soft" boulders.

It showed the tunnel so I went through it.

"It's awfully dark here. And it's kind of damp too. Is this really the way to the Tower?"

"I guess so."

A flying black creature flew towards me though with a quick hit, it died. And then there were four gelatinous blob-like enemies with bulging eyes and grinning mouths that surrounded me but they were quickly got demolished.

_Grab a block then push or pull it around. _

The stone riddle wrote. I went to read it since I saw a locked door and I needed to get a key. Seeing a crate that was diagonally behind me, I went to grab it then pulled it out of its spot and then pulled it straight since I saw a switch. The crate went on the switch which activated the blue door that went down to reveal a treasure chest.

Going to the chest, I obtained a small key. Since I now have a key, I could go and open the locked door. Sounds simple? Good. The unlocked door revealed a set of stairs in which I ascended.

_The door won't open if you just hit the switches in a circle. _

Two red blob-like enemies infested the path and like all the other enemies, they were destroyed so I was able to continue the path then turned the corner to hop across a gap that seemed to be filled with water but I wasn't going to take any chances.

_The switch after the bottom switch is the left one._

And then jumped across another gap.

_Before you hit the bottom switch, hit the top one._

Then, I jumped across another gap.

_Hit the right switch before the top switch._

Giving a peculiar look at the stone riddles, I jumped over the last gap to reach the other side. Because there were rocks that blocked the path, I blew it up by using the bombs. When it blew up, I went through the entrance.

Ah, these must be the switches, the riddle was talking about. I destroyed the enemies that lingered in this area before activating the switches.

What was it?

_The switch after the bottom switch is the left one. Before you hit the bottom switch, hit the top one. Hit the right switch before the top switch._

Right then.

I hit the switch that was to my right then the top one then the bottom one and then the left switch. The blue door sunk down to reveal the entrance. I reached the nearly circular area as Zelda came out to explore the arena.

"Do you hear…squeaking, Link?" Zelda asked me, floating ahead of me. I paused to listen intently to the sound. It was then that I heard it.

"Yeah…I do."

Out of nowhere, blue animals emerged from the hole unexpectedly making Zelda to shake with fear.

"Ayiiiiiiiii!" she screamed with fear at the rats. I forced myself to not to laugh. "Oh, how horrible!"

I chuckled, earning a glare from her. "Don't worry, Princess. I'm coming!"

The two rats died from a spin attack. Still scowling at me, she spoke.

"Th-thank you…"

"You're welcome. We have to be careful since we wouldn't want anything bad happening to you such as having your skin being infested with a horrible disease." I replied, evilly.

"If I was in a human form, I would slap you right there!" she exclaimed though I laughed. "Stop it! It's not funny! Those beasts were just terrifying! I never want to see them again…"

I chuckled, seeing Zelda disappearing in a glowing orb. I resumed my walk which was really just walking straight then climbed the stairs to exit the hallway.

We exited out of the tunnel and stared at the floating blocks that once used to hold the Tower. Giving a nod to each other, we ran towards the entrance that laid ahead of us. When we entered the entrance to the Tower of the Spirits, the first thing we saw was a train.

"What's this train?" Zelda asked, puzzled.

"This, my dear, is the Spirit Train." a new voice replied with an amused laugh. We turned to the direction to where it came from. "The spirits entrusted us with its keeping."

The figure then came out of the shadows.

"How did you know that? And…can you hear me?" she seemed to be a bit hesitant to ask the next question. "Are you…the wise one?"

The figure looked like an elder since the face resembled like one. She wore purple robes but the robes had different shades of purple. Her light purple hair stuck up, nearly like a pole but at the same time not since the tip of her hair was curled. She had a pointed nose and ears though she was riding on a machine that seemed to fit her nearly tiny body.

I noticed that one of her was closed which made me to wonder what had happened to it.

"Well, I wouldn't put it exactly that way. But I do watch over the Tower of Spirits. My name is Anjean."

Excitedly, Zelda flew towards her.

"Am I glad to see you! There's something we have to talk to you about!" Zelda then began to explain all the events that happened so far. I couldn't help it but to think that she left something out like…

How did she become to be in that current form? I probably missed it but I'm not quite sure…

"Mm, yes, that pallor you're sporting is quite frightful. One might even call it…rather hideous, in fact."

"Hideous?! How dare you?!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Now, now, no need to get your feathers all ruffled. Many generations have passed…But it's clear you've inherited her feistiness."

Who's her?

Thinking the same, Zelda asked. "'Generations'? "Her"? Who are you talking about? Did you know one of my ancestors?"

Smirking a little, Anjean replied. "Feisty _and _bright, just like your ancestor. Yes, I met her when she first came to this land. She and I were friends for a very long time."

"But my ancestor arrived here generations ago!" Zelda stated, feeling a bit confused. "She was a pirate. Her crew discovered this land. Were you here in the tower then, Anjean?"

"That's a story for another time, my dear."

I gave a little cough to indicate that I'm still here.

"I believe that another person accompanied her." I responded.

"Yes, that's right. But right now, we must discuss a matter more grave. Tell me, do you know the story of this tower?"

Not really…I only knew that there was a great battle…

"The legends of our land tell of a great battle…" Anjean began. "Long ago, the spirits and the Demon King were embroiled in a never-ending war. In the end, the spirits could not defeat him. But they did manage to imprison him in this tower. It's not chains or bars that keep him imprisoned, but an energy that flows to the Tower of Spirits from the four surrounding temples."

"Oh, of course! Then the spirit tracks…" Zelda identified.

"Correct, my dear." it was then that the peculiar woman opened her other eye. "The spirit tracks carry that energy. If the tracks are lost, the tower's energy will fade, and so will the Demon King's prison." she said the word in a scornful way. "And that's just what the evil ones are after! They aim to resurrect Malladus, the Demon King. Right now, my strength maintains his shackles, but it's only a matter of time until they're broken." she replied, gravely. "Of course, in order to resurrect Malladus, they need one other key ingredient…" she then pointed to Zelda who was a bit shocked. My eyes fell on her, suddenly feeling angered.

"A vessel from the royal line of ancient Hyrule, with sacred power coursing through its veins. Yes, Malladus requires you in order to return. But…only your shell, my dear."

Suddenly, everything made sense to me.

She was killed, wasn't she?

"It would be the only vessel suitable for him to inhabit."

The air held a thick silence before a loud cry shook the ground.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" my eyes widened with fear and caution as Zelda started to freak out, flying around. "The Demon King is going to run around in _my _body?" she spat the words, disgusted. "BLECH! That's to disgusting for words!" she shrieked and then there was a deathly pause. Twisting around, she faced Anjean as she looked at her closely. "We _have _to stop them! We can't let the Demon King return!"

I cringed when an image flashed through my mind, showing the Demon King being in Zelda's body. I shuddered unpleasantly.

Nodding with approval, she spoke. "My thoughts exactly, my dear. At the top of this tower is your body. The Demon King's spirit is also there."

I suddenly died a little…

"To prevent him from possessing your body, you must fortify his prison. To do this, you must restore the energy between the temples and this tower. In other words…restore the tracks between here and the temples."

Eyes wide, Zelda leaned even closer to her which made Anjean to lean back. "But how?!" she demanded, leaning closer to her even more. "How do we restore the spirit tracks?" she demanded again; this time more fiercely.

"The answer lies above us on the floors of this tower. Four sacred glyphs are enshrined there. Theses tablets are the rail maps to this kingdom. You must retrieve them. As you know, this tower connects our kingdom. Right now, the tower is filled with an evil energy. If you can get far enough to retrieve a glyph, a portion of the tracks will be restored. Start your search by climbing the stairs."

Nodding furiously, she thanked Anjean. "Of course! Thank you, Anjean!" she then zipped towards me. "You have a very important mission ahead of you." panicking, she leaned closer to me which made me to lean back. "The kingdom is in danger. We're all counting on you." she leaned even closer. "You understand the gravity of the situation, don't you?"

I was about to speak but she beat to me first.

With a gasp, she replied. "You must find the scared glyphs in this tower! I will wait for you here. That's what we princesses have always done."

"And then wait for your princes to come and rescue you." I added, earning a scowl.

"From what I understand, it's kind of a family tradition. No need to be scared. Just buck up and get moving…" I don't think I could hold my balance any longer since my knees were trembling from the weight I had put on. And then, I lost it since I fell on the ground on my butt.

With a cough, Zelda turned around to face Anjean who had an entertained look. "Sorry to interrupt such an, um, enthusiastic pep talk, but ascending this tower alone would be impossible. There are traps set to snag trespassers…Not to mention that pesky little monster infestation…"

"…Is that so? Well, I feel terrible asking, but…Anjean, can you guide Link upstairs?"

"Have you already forgotten what I said? My wheels are spinning to just keeping the tower together. I'm sorry, my dear, but I just can't leave my post."

"Then what should we do?" Zelda asked; her eyes full of worry. "Should we go back and get Alfonzo?"

"Last time I checked, he was still out cold." I responded.

"Oh right: he's wounded. Teacher? The captain of the castle guard?" I suddenly felt stiff when she mentioned the captain. "But I suppose there's no time for that, is there…?"

With a bright idea, Anjean spoke. "What if you went with him, my dear?" Anjean asked as if it was the most obvious thing to do. I then got up.

Ever so slowly, she turned around to face Anjean. "…Me? Go with him?"

I scowled. "You sound like I'm one of the last people you want to go with."

"Whaaat!? No, Link! It's just that…I'm not sure how much help I'd be in this state."

"Well, my dear, this kingdom is your responsibility. You mustn't ever forget that. I'm sure you'll find a way to help out somehow."

Sighing, she seemed to be thinking before she made her decision. "Well…alright. We'd better get going then, Link."

I let out my breath in which I was holding in for so long.

Women.

But then the sudden anger in which I had felt before returned to me.

"No." I replied, sternly.

"What do you mean no, Link? Did you not hear the situation?" Zelda asked, raising her voice a little.

"Exactly that, Zelda. No."

"And why not?"

"Because you didn't told me!" I also raised my voice. "You didn't tell me so I had to find out from someone else. You told me that you would tell me!"

"Just spit it out already!" Zelda shouted, annoyed.

"Why didn't you tell me that you got killed?"

Zelda froze.


	5. Woodland Sanctuary

**Shout out: **Thanks to The13TalesOfHamjou for reviewing. I just love to read your reviews :p and there will be more twists in this novel.

Chapter 4: Woodland Sanctuary

"I…um…"

"Why did you keep it away from me?!"

"Because I did, alright!? Can we just forget about this and move on?" Zelda yelled.

"No! Because this is important to me! If we have to work together, than I _have _to know everything." I argued back.

"You're impossible." she muttered though I caught it.

"Me? Impossible? Have you seen yourself?"

Angered, she clenched her ghostly fists tightly. "What. Ever."

"You know what? I don't even know why I bother. Keep your secrets to yourself. I'm done. I'm done with you and everything else. I'm just done. You can do this yourself." angrily, I stormed away while hearing Zelda's cry of pleas.

"Link, please! I'm sorry! Please, Link!" it was no use since I had already disappeared.

Anjean sighed, sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Princess. He will come around but you have to know that's he's wounded right now. Simple things like that would hurt him and you have to be careful."

"But what am I going to do?" Zelda asked after being silent. "I can't do this myself in this state! Link's not going to do it."

"I'm sure Link will. He's just angry, trust me."

I huffed when I entered the first floor of the Tower…or rather the second floor or whatever the heck. I just don't understand why she had kept that away from me. Was she scared of what my reaction would be? Why, Zelda, why? Seeing a door ahead of me, I walked up the path to reach it. I was nervous about the abyss that was down below so I had to remind myself to not look down.

Reaching the door, I went through the entrance. When I came in, Zelda tried to mention that the door looked heavy and one person couldn't open them alone. I didn't answer her until a puff of purple smoke appeared to reveal an enemy. Its skin was green along with a green armor and the weapons it held which was a sharp sword and a metal shield.

Zelda told me to get out of here so I had no choice but to get out.

"What's the matter? You look as pale as a ghost." Anjean replied once she saw me.

"Zelda…" I stopped since it hurts me to even say her name. "There was a green monster with a green armor and weapons."

"I don't see how we can possibly defeat it." Zelda responded.

I'm sure I can.

"Sounds like a Phantom, my dear. They're the guardians of the Tower of Spirits. Though they look quite sinister, they won't harm anyone with a good heart."

"But, the Phantom just did try to hurt Link." Zelda said.

"There is one possible explanation…With the spirit tracks gone, perhaps an evil spirit has possessed the Phantom…"

"If that's the case, we might have trouble beating it…"

"Hitting the Phantom in the back with your sword should stop it for a time…" Anjean hinted. "But first, you need to gather all three of the Tears of Light. That will power up your sword. Then you'll be able to face the Phantom! Remember, collect all three Tears of Light first, then hit the Phantom in the back!"

"Collect three Tears of Light, then hit the Phantom in the back…" Zelda rememorized. "Sounds tricky."

"If anyone can do it, Link can."

Nice to see that someone has faith in me.

"Alright," the Princess took a breath. "Let's give it a try."

"Oh and Link," Anjean called out just as I was about to enter the door. "Please don't be too hard on Zelda. She has a lot on her mind and has a lot to go through. I know you're still mad about her keeping something that is important to you but just remember that she might have a good reason to keep it."

I then entered the door after giving Anjean one last look. The Phantom was still there so we both decided to follow Anjean's instructions. I gave a look since the Phantom wasn't there when I went in a bit further. I then did a little zig-zag then went to my left, only to be stopped on a square that had a diamond shaped pattern on them.

However, I felt that something was different in the area I was currently at. It felt…calm.

"There's something strangely calm about this area here." Zelda noted. I guess she was still trying to talk to me. "Do you feel it too, Link?"

"Princess Zelda…CAN YOU HEAR ME? IT'S ANJEAN!" a voice boomed, startling us.

"Anjean!" Zelda exclaimed, clutching her beating heart. "Don't do that!"

She chuckled. "Sorry, my dear. But yes, it's me. Listen…The area you are in now is a safe zone, one that is protected by the spirits. As long as you are in a safe zone, you are hidden from enemy view. Furthermore, enemies cannot enter safe zones. Make good use of safe zones to hide from the Phantoms. Now, you have no time to waste. You must go find that glyph."

"Thank you, Anjean! Let's get moving!"

She was about to go ahead but I stopped her.

"Wait, Zelda…" I started. She turned around to look at me.

"What is it?"

I seemed to be struggling for what to say. "I…I…" I sighed. "I'm sorry…I was hurt and saddened. I'm sorry for yelling at you; it wasn't and didn't feel right. I was just upset that you kept it from me…"

She softly smiled. "I'm sorry too for keeping it away from you. When I said that when the time is right, I didn't know that the time would be now."

After that, I spotted something shiny so I went towards another safe zone and realized that it must be the Tears of Light. It was golden and shaped in a tear. Sooner or later, I collected all three Tears of Light. I felt my sword being powered up so I took it out to see the blade shining while being filled with more energy.

I heard a clanging so I followed the sound of the noise until I reached it. It was the Phantom though it had its back to us. Deciding to try it out, I slashed at the unaware Phantom at the back. We both stared at the Phantom while thinking: was it stunned?

It seemed to be.

"Is it…stunned?" Zelda asked.

"I think so…"

All of a sudden, the Phantom suddenly _moved._ I gasped, taking a step back, tripping over my feet.

"Look out, Link!" Zelda screamed.

The wicked enemy raised its sharp sword so that it would slash at me. I gulped, crawling backwards.

"Link!" Zelda flew behind the creature but as the creature (I closed my eyes) raised the sword down, something came out of the enemy's back. The glow got expanded, having Zelda's voice fading away.

Not moving for fear of what will happen, my eyes were still shut tight though something told me to open them. I forced myself to open my eyes and suddenly wished that I didn't. The dangerous sharp sword was nearly a centimeter away from my face, causing my eyes to widen with fear and shock. The interesting thing though, is that it seemed to be frozen. At least to me it is.

I didn't move for quite a long time as I was still shaken from the close near-death experience. However, the eyes of the Phantom glowed pink and then it moved itself. Eyes wide, I gaped at it since I had nothing better to do.

"Wh-what just happened?" a high-pitched voice squeaked as it examined itself. "Don't look so scared, Link!"

How can I not look scared?

"It's me! It's Zelda!"

I still didn't say anything, due to being shock.

"I don't know what happened there! But when I saw that Phantom corner you…I just leaped at it without even thinking! Oh, this is really not my day, is it?!" she moaned, not being happy.

I finally scrambled up to stare at her even more.

"Zel…Zelda…?" I spoke at last since I found my voice. I just couldn't believe that it was…her…

"First I lose my body…And now I look like a heap of scrap metal. And did I mention it's kind of hot in here? Oh…wait a second…." she then lowered her gaze at me. It still looked menacingly. "Maybe I can be of some use to you like this. It's not exactly what you'd expect from a princess…"

"You don't say…"

"But right now that can't really be helped." she ignored my comment. She took out the sword, posing some kind of a superhero pose. "Come on, Link. Let's get moving." I face-palmed.

"Leave the superhero thing to me." I stated, flatly.

"Aww…" she pouted. "We need to find my body…I mean, that glyph!"

We then marched our way to where we first seen the heavy door.

"Let's get this door open. We can do it together, Link!"

So we did. And man was it heavy.

"Heave ho!" Zelda shouted.

It was still creepy to hear a girl's voice coming out from a Phantom.

"I don't think you can get through these floor spikes, Link." Zelda mentioned, seeing the floor spikes. "Leave it to me! I'll figure something out!"

"Or you can just pick me up and I'll see to what else lies ahead so I wouldn't have any more near-death experience."

"…"

Zelda picked me up (this was way too weird) and spotted a switch. I told her to put me down though she put me down rather clumsily for which she apologized.

"It's alright. I don't think my side could be bruised any further." I then explained to her that she had to hit a switch since I had seen it. She walked easily on the floor spikes and struck the switch when she saw it.

The floor spikes went down, allowing the path to become accessible for me.

"Wait up…" Zelda struggled to walk. "This armor is all too heavy!"

Smirking, I laughed at her misfortune to which she threatened me about having an execution being set up. Now _that _got me to shut up. We both went on the two switches that required to have two objects—or people—in order to activate the door that was in front of us.

The door went down, creating an entrance. I killed the two rats that came out of the hole and in truth, I felt sad killing those two. I then pushed the crate to block the hole in which the rats came from.

Zelda soon followed me to where the floor spikes are.

"There's another Phantom, Link. But wait a second…Now that I'm in disguise, maybe I can trick him into thinking I'm on his side."

"Yeah, maybe that will…" I trailed off. "Wait a minute…" I looked into the eyes. "I have to pretend that I'm dead, don't I?"

"Well…" she fidgeted. "Sorry Link but I have to do this."

"Do what?" my question didn't get answer since I passed out.

The Phantom gave Zelda a look then looked to see that what she was carrying.

"It's dead." Zelda replied in her best Phantom voice.

"Hmm…there's something different about you today." the Phantom responded, eyeing her.

"It's hard on the feet if you know what I'm saying. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to erm…throw this to wherever we throw intruders…" she mumbled before passing by the Phantom who still gave her a look.

"Okay, you can be undead now or whatever." the Princess told me once we were out of the Phantom's reach.

Groaning, I woke up only to feel stiff and while also having a headache. "Why on Hyrule did you knock me out? I could've pretended that I was dead or something! Not being knocked out! Did you know how much that hurts?!" I exclaimed. "I think I have a bump or something on my head!"

"Sorry." she mumbled, placing me down.

Grumbling, Zelda emitted out her power then got out of the Phantom's body. We looked at the Phantom who crumbled down, unmoving. I felt the Tears of Light fading away from my sword.

"Ahh…It's nice to get out of that clanky outfit and back to my old self. There must be something special about this room…It looks like the light of your sword has disappeared too, Link." she motioned to my sword.

Seeing something twirling ahead of me, I ran towards it and realized that it must the glyph of what Anjean was talking about. It looked more of a stone slab than anything else except other than having symbols and paths carved into it.

However, I felt that something was happening outside but I wasn't sure what it was. Something told me that some of the tracks had reappeared.

"Great job, Link! That must be the glyph Anjean was talking about!" squeaking, Zelda vanished since she saw something. "What could that blue light be?"

"This is Anjean here. Good work, you two! You've done well obtaining the glyph, but you can't go any farther now. Step into the light to return to the tower lobby."

"Well, you heard, her Link! Let's go!"

Just like what Anjean had said, I felt myself floating in the blue light then got warped into the lobby. I climbed down the stairs to meet up with Anjean.

"Ah, so you managed to obtain the glyph! You two just might be able to restore the spirit tracks in every land!"

"But, Anjean, the glyph only has a small section of the spirit tracks etched on it." Zelda responded. "Where are the temples you were talking about?"

"In each of the four lands is a temple. Look, my dear. The closest one is here…" she pointed to the map. "But I don't think you can make it to the temple as things are right now. The glyph has imparted energy to a length of spirit tracks here. But because of the Demon King's power, much of the energy was lost."

"So…we can't go to the temples, Anjean?" the Princess asked, disappointed.

"Not yet. But there is a way to restore energy to the glyphs. You can ask my people to help you."

"Your people?" I questioned.

"Indeed. We are called the Lokomos. We are servants of the spirits. They have entrusted us with protecting the temples and the spirit tracks. By playing our sacred instruments…We generate energy that powers the spirit tracks."

"Sacred instruments?" Zelda echoed.

"Yes. That pan flute you hold, the Spirit Pipes, is one of them."

Stunned, Zelda replied. "That flute was a gift from my grandmother. I didn't know it had any powers."

I continued to be mute throughout the whole conversation. Sometimes, I feel like I'm not even important…like…I don't fit into this. I get that everything was involving around Zelda but couldn't they make me feel like I'm…important as well?

"I'd only heard that it was something precious handed down from my ancestors."

"Yes! And it was I who gave it to your ancestors! But only under the condition that they protect the land for all time. Of course, back then, I didn't think things would take such a perilous turn. I'm glad that after all these years it has found its way into your hands."

"I had no idea this flute was so important…My grandmother used to play it for me when I was a little girl. If I was sad or upset, the sound of this flute would make me feel better. But even so, I suppose its rightful place is with you, Anjean."

"No, you two will have need of it. Please take it with you! For now…You must go find the other Lokomos and restore the energy of the glyphs. Once you do, the spirit tracks will reappear. Go to the forest first, where you must talk to the Lokomo Gage. Southwest of here is a sanctuary where you can find Gage. He will be able to tell you where to go next."

"Got it! Let's go, Link! Oh…but we don't have a train. How are we going to get to the forest?"

"You may take this." Anjean then went to the train and she shone some of her magic on the train. Instead of being it grey, it was now full of colors such as yellow, brown, black a bit of red, blue and green. Though, there was still grey but that was the colors of the wheels.

The train sunk down as the ground revealed the tracks.

"This train is a symbol of the spirits. People don't ordinarily ride around in it. But these are no ordinary circumstances. I'm sure the spirits wouldn't mend lending it to you."

"Thank you, Anjean!" Zelda said, happily. With that, I hopped on the train to ride it. I did a salute and the area in which the train was on started to move around until it reached the proper tracks. Pulling the whistle cord, the train began to move making me to smile.

"There's something strangely powerful about the glyph you recovered." Zelda stated, looking at the glyph. "I just don't know what it is."

We arrived at the forest station. It consisted of trees, grass and anything else that would have in a forest, including forest creatures and such. There were also houses and people roaming around the village. I'm guessing the village is called Mayscore.

"We made it in one piece, Link!"

"Yeah we did." I frowned. "What does that supposed to mean? Were you saying that my driving is that bad?"

She giggled. "No silly. What I meant is that no one attacked us."

"Good." I grunted.

"But look at all the trees in this village…I bet it's crawling with bugs here!"

"It probably is. It's a _forest_ after all."

"Well, let's go walk around." she replied, changing the subject.

Chuckling, we walked around. We walked on the rusty path that led to the main house and entered in.

The house had wooden floors with rugs, windows, plants, couches, lamps and pictures. In the middle of the blue rug, stood a person who looked kind of…angry.

"Howdy, I'm the chief of this here village." he spoke in a rusty voice.

Strange: he nearly looks like the captain of the guards…The chief had tan skinned with a brown t-shirt, golden belt and two blue wrist bands. He also wore a necklace while his hair, eyebrows and beard were grey and of course, he was taller than me.

"I'm Link."

"Word is that you brought back part of the lost spirit tracks."

Huh. The news travel fast.

"That's right."

"We were in a real bind here, so we're much obliged to you, young fellow."

"Thank you." I smiled. "I was wondering if I could get to Woodland Sanctuary."

"Do you now? There's a path we locals usually take. Just go west of this village to find it. Gage, the forest guardian, lives in those parts. He'll be able to help you, no doubt about it. But listen, young fellow—it's called the Lost Woods for a good reason. One wrong step, and boom! You go right back to the entrance. Talk to the locals here. They can tell you what you need to know."

"Thanks chief."

Nodding, I went out of the house.

"Welcome to Mayscore, the village we forest people call home." one of the people greeted me. "You're the one who fixed the rails for us, right? (I nodded) Let me tell you, we were in a real bind before you stepped in."

"Not a problem." with that, I left the guy then went into a random house.

The person had what it looked like either a green hat or green hair. He wore brown t-shirt with whitish pants and pink belt. He also wore brown wrist bands.

"You're going to the Lost Woods?" he guessed. I didn't really need to wonder how he had got it right since I just assumed that the word here also travels fast.

"Then here's a little advice for you. To avoid getting all turned around, listen to the trees, 'cause they talk a lot. Just don't listen to that fourth tree. It has no sense of direction."

I furrowed my eyebrows. That's funny: Alfonzo told me I have no sense of direction.

"Alright. Thanks for the advice." I then got out of the house.

Seeing a tent-like house I went in. Instead of a guy, it was a woman (I think). The person had midnight hair with white wrist bands. The figure also wore a dark blue t-shirt with what it looked like a pink skirt. She sat on her knees with many items being displayed.

"Um, welcome? This is the Mayscore village shop. We have a lot of items, so, uh, please feel free to take a look."

Spotting a shield, I told her that I wanted the shield. I could use a shield…

"It's eighty Rupees."

I was just lucky to have enough money to buy that.

It was a metal shield with symbols and designs on the front. The large symbol looked like a bird though in the middle of its body had a diamond and at the top of its beak, it looked like it was holding a golden upside down triangle. There were also a few more designs on it.

I felt much safer when I have a shield on since I would not have any major injuries throughout the adventure that laid ahead of me. I hope.

"Oh, but before we go into the Lost Woods…Shouldn't we see what the villagers have to say first?"

"We already did."

We entered a different scenery that didn't really look happy. It was a bit murky, dark and had many trees. It gave off a feeling like something would come out of nowhere and scare us and I also felt that it gave me a warning such as to turn back. Finally, we arrived at the Woodland Sanctuary Station.

"We finally made it out of there!" Zelda spoke.

"Scared were you?" I smirked.

"No!" she insisted. "Anjean says that a Lokomo by the name of Gage lives here. Let's find him."

The Woodland looked like a maze that had little critters and crows and of course, switches that were on higher hills.

Oh and a random Cucco.

After getting lost quite a few times, I was in an arena that had statues and the red blob-like enemies.

_Connect the two stone statues that face each other_.

I was reading a slab of stone that contained the words. It was then that I realized that the statues that was scattered throughout this area (only) was connected to the sentence I just read. I studied the statues a bit longer since I became confused but after much studying and muttering, I finally figured it out so I went back to the stone in which it had the words.

I played with the puzzles and then the blue door sunk down, indicating that I had gotten the puzzles in the correct order. I entered the entrance and found a person that must be Gage sitting on a platform. He had green hair that looks like a round bush (**A/N: in other words, an afro. I just didn't know what they would call it in Zelda games**) with the same vehicle as Anjean except his had a green color.

He wore a green shirt that showed his waist a bit while a green and white cape was attached to his body. Even his eyebrows were green…

"Are you Gage? Gage of the Lokomos?" Zelda asked, unable to hold her question longer.

"Why, yes! I am indeed Gage!"

"Oh! He seems quite a bit livelier than Anjean, doesn't he?" Zelda said, happily.

"What? Are you saying that Anjean was a bit boring for you?" I smirked.

"What? No…it's just that…that…" she trailed off, making me to crack a smile. "Shut up, Link!" she said, exasperated.

Gage, who seemed to have not paid attention to our conversation, spoke as if he felt that he got hurt.

"What was that now?! If you've something to say, I'd like to hear it!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I meant no offense. Actually, Anjean sent us to speak with you. Oh, yes, of course! You're the youngsters with that wonderful pan flute! And you're here to restore the spirit tracks to the Wooded Temple, yes?"

"That's correct." I replied.

"We need to recharge the Tower of Spirits with the energy of the forest." Zelda elaborated further.

"Yes, that glyph of yours can't do it alone. You need more spirit tracks! Well, there is a way! Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes, please." I responded.

"To restore the tracks that disappeared, you need to know a special song. It is called the Song of Restoration, and each land has its own unique version. The song is a duet that requires two sacred instruments. My cello and your Spirit Pipes should do the trick! With both instruments playing the song, we can restore the glyph's energy! So? Shall we try it?"

I was a little unsure since I had never played it. "Um, sure…" I said once I gave Zelda a look.

"Don't worry, Link. It will come to you!" she encouraged me.

"Alright! Let's practice a bit before we launch into the real thing." I breathed out a sigh of relief. Thank the Spirits for having practice lessons. "This song has two parts, each of which is played by a different instrument. For now, just follow my lead." I then took out the Spirit Pipes. "I'm going to start by teaching you how to play the Spirit Pipes. Slide the Spirit Pipes so the note you want to play is in the middle of the screen. Then blow into the microphone to play the note."

I randomly blew in a pipe. I smiled; this will be fun.

"Good! Now I'll teach you your part. For this song, I'm about to play…Imitate me as closely as you can. Pay attention to the timing. Just match the color of the note to the color of the pipe you want to play. When you've had enough practice, just let me know."

He then began to play his cello and I followed his notes. I blew into the red pipe, yellow pipe then a purple pipe. After a bit of practice, I told him that I was ready.

"For the real performance, you play that part after I play my part." he instructed. "It goes me, you, me you, in that order. And don't mess up the timing, you hear?"

I nodded, slightly. That's what I'm worried about and I'm actually nervous.

"So, are you ready for the real thing?"

I nodded. "Sure…"

"Don't let my part confuse you!"

I heard the clicking of the timing and waited for Gage to play. When he finished his part, I played the same notes as we did for the practice which were red, yellow and purple. I smiled when I got the hang of it as I swayed to my body within the rhythm. It sounded so beautiful that I wanted to cry because of it. Zelda came out to hear the beautiful (sometimes there were notes that would be high-pitched) melody that filled the room.

I noticed that something was different so I took out the glyph and looked to see that it was glowing.

"Wonderful, wonderful! The tracks to the Wooded Temple have been restored!"

"Wonderful! You did it, Link!" Zelda giggled, praising me. "And you sounded really good, too! Now, let's head to the Wooded Temple! Thank you so much, Gage!"

"Good luck! But be careful! The Wooded Temple can be very dangerous."

We exited out of the place and then went around the statues to climb up the stairs. I paused since I thought I heard a sound from a statue. It sounded like a tinkle.

"Did you hear something coming from that stone there?" Zelda asked once we reached the top of the stairs which was in front of the first statue.

"I thought I heard a little tinkle."

I looked at the statue in which it has a hole and then a blue then an orange orb floated out of the hole, disappearing from sight.

Thinking, I thought about playing the Spirit Pipes so with that in mind, I took out the Spirit Pipes and followed the orbs in which the order came from which was blue then orange. A soft tinkle came after I played the two tunes so I can played the tune. This tune had was more upbeat than the song I first played; it was quite energetic.

I turned around since I thought I heard some rumbling, only to find that the statue took off and flew into the sky. So, a flying statue…? Alright then…

I blinked when a peculiar stone popped out of the ground. It looked like it had an eye at the top of the stone while two ears were placed on the stone.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn! That was a nice nap! That song just now…Was that you who played it?!"

"Yeah, uh…"

"Then I'll give you this valuable piece of information. Listen well. That song you just played is called the Song of Awakening. Statues like me are scattered all over the place. If you play us that song, we'll tell you valuable information…And that's it! See you!"

I stared at it, dumb-founded as I realized that it _talked_.

I then started up the train to go to our next destination.

The Wooded Temple.


	6. Temple of the Woods

Author's Note: I should seriously stop writing and take a break since my fingers and hands are becoming sore but just can't stop! It's like my hands wants to keep on writing and writing! GAH! I apologize for spamming your emails, saying I have updated the story! This is the last chapter for today, I promise!

Chapter 5: Temple of the Woods

We arrived at a place that looks like a tunnel.

"So this is the Wooded Temple…" Zelda announced, looking unsure.

I shrugged. "Guess so."

"Are you ready for what's to come, Link?"

"No, not really…"

Zelda laughed. "Oh I'm sure you are!"

Well, what's to expect of the temple? It's a forest-themed temple with hard wood floors and sometimes there would be grasses on the grounds with statues and there are walls as if to keep something out.

I saw another of those "flying statues" and green, white, green orbs came out of the hole so I played the flute in that order.

"Hiya! Thanks for summoning me! As a reward to you for awakening me I'll lend you my power one time." a flying little critter that resembled a fairy spoke. "If you're close to running out of life, play this song and I'll come rescue you. Nifty, huh? Oh, and one more thing! You can't summon me just anywhere. Only a place with strong energy, like a temple or the Tower of Spirits." with that, the fairy vanished with a _pop _and the statue took off.

Apparently, the song I just played was called the Song of Healing.

I entered through the door after I saw one and then went in another zig-zag to find a switch. Since the switch was too far for me to trigger it, I immediately opted the option of throwing the sword to it. I didn't want to risk it since there was an abyss down below and I like my sword.

I looked around for anything in which I could throw to the switch. I then spotted an acorn-like object that looked light and then proceeded to carry it so I could throw it at the switch.

The switch got triggered, letting out a bridge to come out of its spot so that it could be connected to the other side. I crossed the bridge then went to my right to follow the short mini maze path until the door slid up, locking me inside.

Weird, rounded animals that have webbed feet popped out of the ground, having various colors on their shells such as green, red and yellow. It took about two hits to kill them. The door slid back down while a blue door also slid down to reveal another exit to get out of the area I was in.

Purple fog floated around aimlessly though I guessed that they weren't friends. Avoiding those, I made it safely to the other side. Once again, I got locked inside when I had entered a new room.

Bug-like critters crawled out of the ground. Whenever I would kill them, they would bloat up and explode, spilling out their blood. The door slid down to indicate that I can go through the entrance and took out a strange object from the chest.

It had a nearly short stick with a half opened "shell" as it contained the green propellers that stuck in the entrance of the brownish-golden shell. I then went through the entrance in which the door slid down and saw an area that was covered with the purple smoke. I took out the new item to try it out so I blew in a hole since it was required to do that.

A wind was produced out of the propellers once it spun around. When it touched the purple smoke, it cleared away to reveal a chest and I did it for the other third of the purple smoke.

And then, I got out of the area and went through a different path where I saw an object that was beside me and it was a bit too far for me to reach it by foot so I got out the item to release the wind. The wind blew the object which it went in circles. It spun around to bring down the blue door that was ahead of me.

"Oh, you're searching for hidden treasure?" I had woken up the statue after I played the Song of Awakening. "Sorry, there aren't any hidden treasure chests left around here!" it went back to sleep.

And then, I exited out of the area to reemerge on the first floor. Since there was a key on a platform and I couldn't reach it, I blew the key out of its spot and onto the path in which it was available to me thus I went to grab it.

Whenever I had to blow in the new item, it took a lot of me since my mouth would be sore from blowing it hard and I would feel like I had run out of air after clearing the path from the purple fog. It was then that I went to the door (to unlock it) which was located in the middle of this place.

The thing that slightly disturbed me was that it had flying skulls that seemed to be covered with purple smoke around them when I emerged in a different area since the door got locked.

After killing the two enemies, the door slid down just like it would do whenever I would finish killing the foes; the blue door also slid down to reveal stairs that went up.

Nonetheless, throwing the acorn-like object to activate the switch took a lot of me since it would have a large gap and I would run out of air every five minutes or so and I would have to quickly take a short break in order to keep the acorn from falling down to the abyss. And there were a few times when it nearly did fell down below.

As a result, I got another small key from the treasure chest that appeared out of thin air.

I then went back to the second floor to open the main door in which I had seen earlier. And then…

I got locked in.

Come on!

In a puff of purple smoke, a hideous monster floated in air. It had purple skin with sharp orange spikes on its mini wings. It looked as though it had a green mouth with two angry looking eyes in its respective place. Black hair (to me it looks like one) with a circle was also on the monster whereas two green leafs that what I thought were ears stood out.

The creature created a puff of purple smoke so I avoided it by moving to the sideways after it contained a skull in the smoke.

"Any idea on what I'm supposed to do?" I asked Zelda who watched the creature with interest.

She seemed to be in a thought. "Hmm…Perhaps try using your new item. The one where you blow air in the hole…"

Going with that idea, I took out the item and blew it. The wind came out of it though I noted that it didn't really work against the creature so I waited to create its magic and when it did, I blew the item, making the skull to smash at the creature.

It stood in its place, dizzy which made me to use the chance to strike it. It vanished to teleport itself in a different spot only to fly straight before it landed on a spot. The same process continued which also got me bored as this battle was ridiculously easy.

It gave out a screech, indicating that it had been defeated. Two doors that rested in the battle area slid down.

So then, I entered the third floor after going up the stairs of where the blue door once stood.

"Look at that keyhole, Link! I think you'll need a special key to unlock it."

"I will bet you anything that it's the door to the big boss." I sighed before continuing to do my task.

After activating two more switches, both of them triggered to unlock the two blue doors. Before I went up the stairs, I trekked my path back in order to grab the key that looks like it will open the big door. I grabbed the key once I found it (mind you, I did get lost while searching for it)

"It looks like a map of this room." Zelda observed. "What are these skulls? And what does this arrow mean?"

Something told me to rememorize it which I did and then grabbed the key. It was heavy yet I still made it through. After reaching the big door, I threw the key into the keyhole and it floated for a bit before actually going through the keyhole to have its light expand. The eye on the lower part of the door glowed red, opening it.

_Step into the blue light to return to the temple entrance._

Just when I finished reading it, a blue light came out of nowhere. When I came out the entrance, the door slid shut though I was too busy to notice that as I was looking at my surroundings. It was a forest-themed battling arena with statues here and there and a circular arena.

Sunlight shone through the opening from above, having light entering in. I stared at the grotesque creature that came into the view, suddenly being fearful. It was a giant green beetle that flew down while having a purple abdomen. Purple smoke came behind its body and then it released its roar.

It leaned backwards then forward which I dodged it by going around in a circle. I also thought about how the dark matter was covering its abdomen so that must be its weak point. Using my propeller item, I blew out the wind in which it could erase the purple fog. I attacked its purple abdomen several times before the dark matter reappeared.

I missed the second time since the creature turned around and this time, I wasn't able to avoid its lunging which was why I flew into the air a bit then skidded on the ground.

The third time I was able to hit the abdomen, sending the creature to crumple down a bit. It shook itself before releasing a frustrated roar and then it unleashed its massive wings to fly around.

Another stage? Yeap; I'm going to get myself killed…

Won't that be fun?

It then dropped blue slug-like critters that crawled around until it spotted its intruder. I attacked them, making them to curl into a ball as spikes protruded everywhere on their small frame. I realized that they were some sort of bomb creatures though I figured it out the hard way.

They all landed in the shape of a triangle so I attacked them and since I didn't know that they were time bombs, they of course blew up because their time ran out. I was just lucky to place my shield but it was a bit too late since I flew through the air from the explosion.

"Link?" Zelda landed her head at the side of her shoulder, floating above me as she saw me laying on the ground, spread out dazed.

My ears are ringing from the explosion.

"I'm alright…I think…"

I shook myself out of the daze and began to attack the blue critters again when it got spat out from the large creature's mouth. This time, when the one of the blue insects curled into a ball, I took that opportunity to use my new item to blow it at the main creature.

The creature let out a wail as it got hurled into the air. It heavily dropped itself backwards (since the purple abdomen was facing upwards to the ceiling), allowing me to attack its weak point.

The process continued and finally, when the beast sustained enough damage, it dropped to the ground on its back and exploded. The yucky part was that it just had to unleash a huge amount of blood that rained down, including on me. I was disgusted, needless to say.

A huge green swirling gem twirled at the spot where the beast exploded. The symbol that was on the floor began to glow, producing a white light as it surrounded the golden symbol. An object appeared and the bottom part of the object spun around to release another parts of the object that looked like wings. The green gem floated down in the middle of the object.

And then, it burst out its light, encircling the gem. The bright light shone so brightly, Zelda and I had to cover our eyes from it and when it was stable enough to look at it, we gasped at the sight.

In the outside world, a green glow came before it died down while another light shone at the entrance of the Wooded Temple. A jet of blue light raced on the tracks as it followed the railroad of the train.

A glow from the main block of the Tower of Spirits emerged and ever so slowly, the second block of the tower stuck back in its rightful place of the Tower. Three blocks were left, floating in the air.

"Good job, Link! The Forest Glyph started glowing! Look at that blue light, Link! We can return to the temple entrance from there. Let's go back!"

Feeling tired, I walked to the blue light to get out of this place.

I then hopped back on the train's wagon to completely get out of the Wooded Temple.

"Look, Link!" Zelda spoke when we reached our destination which was the Tower of Spirits. I entered the door to go up the floor when we first encountered the Phantom. But I didn't went through that door yet.

"The stairs go up higher than they did when we were here last time. Let's go to the new floor and find the next glyph!"


	7. A Journey's Break

Chapter 6: A Journey's Break

We entered the new part of the tower. I wish I didn't since it was burning _hot_. There were small pools of lava flowing down though it was being held by small ledges of the walls, preventing them to escape their place.

Suddenly, two purple smokes popped out of nowhere as they revealed two Phantoms; just in different locations.

"Whew, it looks hot in here. Getting into one of those clanky suits of armor is the last thing I want to do. But I'll do it if you think it will help."

I stared at her, pleadingly giving my best cute face. Zelda sighed, caving in.

"Well, I'm not looking forward to this. I hope I can endure the heat…" I was already at discomfort at the heat that the room gave out. Already spotting the first Tears of Light, I blew it off of the platform by using the whirlwind item. Hey, the wind is spinning around like a whirlwind, might as well call it.

I gaped at the Phantom that walked on the hot lava. How does that work…? I guess it's just one of those metals were it can really sustain lava…Just in time, I narrowly avoided the fire streak that came out from one of the statue's mouth. After collecting the first Tears of Light, I went straight and stopped to see a long fire streak that blocked my path.

I waited til it died down before making a left to grab the next tear. Within minutes, I collected all three of the tears, letting them to power up my sword. Hearing a Phantom coming by, I waited until his back was facing me so when it did, I performed a jump attack to attack its back.

When it got stunned, Zelda went through the hole and into the Phantom possessing him.

"Hey, look! Now that I'm a Phantom, I can walk through fire and lava! Hee hee hee! I'm like a walking, talking shield, Link!"

"Right…"

So then, I followed down the path then turned to my left to see a pool of lava. I told Zelda to go on the lava.

"This armor can withstand any heat, so I can give you a lift on my shield!" she explained, once she stepped on the lava. "Just jump aboard! To jump off again, just well…jump down…Remember, you can only climb on from somewhere high, like a platform." she reminded me.

She did a semi-circle, letting her back to face me so that I could jump on her shield. At first, I was nervous to do it since one wrong move and I was done…unless Zelda saves me.

I sincerely hope she does.

Anyways, I jumped on the shield though it was a bit wobbly when I did. After I kept my balance, Zelda resumed walking on the lava until we reached our destination which was by ending the path.

However, I was too focused on getting out of this place so I wasn't watching where I was going which was why I had nearly burnt myself to death…I would've been dead if Zelda hadn't grab the scruff of my shirt from the back.

"T-Thanks." I stammered.

When we reached the sixth floor, the door slid up locking us in. We turned to face the front to see a monster that jumped on a floor that had grey stones. It roared, not liking that the fact it had intruders.

I couldn't really tell how it looked like as it had a green cloth that covered its neck and nose while a green hood covered its head. It also wore what it looked like brownish gold armor but I couldn't tell and he was carrying a sword that looked sharp enough to cut me in half…

"Eeeeek! What is that disgusting monster?!" Zelda shrieked frightened. "Phantoms are ferocious, but at least they're not as revolting as that thing! Let's fight him together, Link!"

So we did.

In order to trick him so that I could attack him, Zelda had to distract him while I make my first move. When I spotted Zelda distracting him, I made a jump attack by being behind him.

He let out a short roar, irritated and he violently swung the hilt of the sword straight into my gut, knocking the wind out of me as I fell down. Zelda shrieked, yelling if I was okay.

When I got air back into me, I grunted when I tried to get up. Just as I was about to get up, I felt a breeze and froze. My face had nearly been cut in half…

The creature let out another snarl since it felt Zelda had struck him with her own weapon and this made me to do another jump attack to end him.

Sooner or later, we reached the final spot of the Tower of Spirits and in that room, we saw the second glyph.

"I'm back to the way I was before, Link." she told me when we reached the seventh floor. "That must mean that this is the glyph room!"

"Ah, so you've retrieved the second glyph." Anjean spoke. We were back in the lobby. "You must go to Blizzard Temple and restore the flow of energy to the tower! Find Snowfall Sanctuary, where the Lokomo Steem resides. He'll help you open the way to the temple."

Once on the train, the floor began to spin around that will lead me to a different location and then I was off to the new place.

"We just keep getting hit! If this keeps up, our train is going to explode!" Zelda exclaimed as I tried to keep my balance on since we were being hit from animals.

"I know. We will make it!" I responded, pulling down the whistle cord to scare them off.

We arrived at Castle Town since I decided to take a break while also to see how Alfonzo was and while Zelda could see her home again.

"It's been so long since I've been home…" she sighed, depressed. I felt sympathy towards her. "I wonder how Alfonzo and Teacher are…"

When I walked on the ground of the Town, I spotted a building that had blue and silver colors for the walls and a gold colored ledged. In the middle of the ledge, it looked like a red eye. I went in to see what kind of building it was.

In the center of the room stood a woman that had a tan skin while wearing a white strapless bralette and some type of skirt that has two colors: gold and dark blue. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing a lot of make-up.

"Hello there, my green friend! How are you?" she greeted me.

"Fine, I guess."

I noticed how there were three medium large doors and one of them glowed green. Catching my gaze, she spoke.

"This is where we play "Take 'Em All on!" As the name suggests, your mission is to knock down every enemy in sight. Now make no mistake, this isn't a game for the faint of heart. Want to play?"

"Maybe…" I responded, interested to know more.

"Is that a twinkle I see in your eye?" I smirked. "Ok, listen up, greeny. It's simple! I'll open a door for you in a second. Just past the door is a monster-infested dungeon. It's no place for weaklings! Your goal is to get rid of all the baddies and get to the end of the dungeon. However, there's no way to get more health when you're in. None at all! Depending on where you are, your items won't work either, so watch out! If you don't pay attention, it'll be lights out before you know it, greeny."

I really wish she would stop calling me greeny. Zelda let out a quiet giggle at the name the owner gave me. Apparently, she thinks it was cute.

Girls.

"Now, what'll it be? Want to play "Take 'Em All On"?"

I smirked. "Bring it on, I say."

"I like your attitude, greeny! Playing once costs fifty Rupees, ok?"

I paid her.

"Good! Then I'll open the door on the right! Have fun in the wonderful, wacky world of "Take 'Em All On"!"

The green door split apart, indicating that it was opened so I went inside to conquer all of the baddies as how the woman would put it. After the countdown vanished, I attacked the brown furry creatures that has webbed feet. They were easy.

The door slid down to reveal stairs so I went up the stairs to go to a new room.

Blob-like creatures infested the area but I wasn't sure if it was the blob-like creatures. They looked different since they would spit out rocks (it looked like it), trying to hit me. Of course, I dodged their attacks and within seconds, they were all killed.

Oh yeah: I tricked two blob lookalike enemies by ducking down (since they were both facing me sideways: one at the left and one at the right) and their attacks struck each other, ending them.

And into the next room.

Zelda would freak out if she ever appeared in this room as it had the blue rats, scuttling around while flying skulls made an appearance in this room. Since they were easy enemies, they were killed rather quickly.

I was also surprised to see that my whirlwind actually worked here so I used them to stun the flying skulls because dark matter was covering them.

I then went to the next room.

This went on for quite a while, having each room infested with ChuChus, time bomb blue slugs, Keese-like creatures, moths (the ones where I had to destroy in Forest Temple…you know with the purple skin, black hair and stuff), and sometimes they would be varieties of creatures in the same room.

Soon, I arrived at a very familiar arena which I now realized that it was the arena from the Forest Temple so that means, I had to fight the giant beetle boss again. Since I knew its strategy, it was easy to kill it.

On the bright side, I was injury-free!

"Good work, greeny! You made it to the end of the dungeon!" the owner of the shop congratulated me once I got warped out of the place. "Your time was 6:17. Not bad at all! Here's your prize this time. Hope you like it!" she handed me a container that had a heart in it. I placed it in my bag since I didn't really know how to use it.

I had read it in books and they were called Heart Containers. I didn't know what their function was since I fell asleep…

"I hope you'll come to try again. I'm expecting big things from you, boy!" the green glowing door slammed shut, indicating that it won't be open anytime soon.

Feeling a bit exhausted, I exited out of the shop.

_Dear Link,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you more. That guy really did a number on me, so I was feeling pretty rough for a while. Luckily, I'm feeling better now. Would you mind coming to get me at the castle and taking me back to Outset Village? Thanks!_

_-Alfonzo_

"At least he's alright." Zelda responded. I jumped when I heard her voice.

"Zel!" I exclaimed, startled. She giggled.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey Alfonzo!" I grinned once we reached the quarters—well it looks more of an infirmary…

"Ah, Link…So you got my letter, did you?"

I nodded. "Yup! Good to see that you're alive."

"And same goes to you. However…" his eyes trailed down to look at my sudden appearance. "What happened to you? You look like death itself."

I frowned. "Thanks." I mumbled. "Anyways…erm…let's just say I fought a massive ferocious beetle."

Of course, he gave me a dumb-founded look.

"Nevermind." I replied, hastily.

"Right then…but anyways, I can finally get around on my own again, but what hurts most is my pride. How could I fail to defend the princess?"

I suddenly got stiff.

"What?" he demanded, noticing my strange reaction.

"Well…erm…the truth is…erm…"

"Spill it out, boy!"

"Zelda's dead." I replied quietly. "But her spirit is with us."

There was an awkward silence. Alfonzo kept on opening and closing his mouth in attempt to say something but he couldn't. Guess he was shocked too.

"Oh Spirits…" he whispered.

"Yeah…I had to find out the hard way. Though, I have to go to Snow Land to get her body back."

Alfonzo wanted to say this was some sick twisted joke but the seriousness on my face neglected him to do so.

"You seem pretty serious…though normally I'd say you were crazy." he finally spoke. "The thing is, from here on out, there are going to be lots of monsters. I guess you already figured that out." he gestured to my messy tunic and myself. "And an ordinary train like yours isn't going to be able to stand up to them."

I smiled. "Don't worry about that. I've got everything under control. I already have a new train."

"You do?" he asked, stunned. "My dear boy! What kind of adventure did you even had while I was knocked out?"

"A crazy one." I grinned.

"Clearly." he chuckled. "Now," he spoke as if he had an idea going on. "We have to go back home to Outset Village first; you'll see why."

I closed my mouth shut since I wanted to ask why.

"Use your new train to take me back there. I'll be waiting at the station." so, he left.

I also thought about visiting the Teacher to see how he's doing.

"Ah, it's you again…Listen, the princess still hasn't returned." the Teacher told me when I saw him.

I sighed. Looks like he didn't believe me.

"It's very troubling…Whatever should I do?" he asked, being lost.

"Teacher! I'm right here!" Zelda shouted but sighed sadly. "Oh, drat! He can't hear me. Link! Please tell Teacher that he doesn't have to worry about me!"

"Alright, Zelda." I muttered.

"…What was that, young man?"

I blinked. "Oh uh…it's just that…Zelda doesn't want you to worry about her. She's fine."

"Oh dear me. I see you have terribly missed her."

I groaned quietly since I decided that it wasn't worth to have him to believe in me.

"But the princess's spirit is right here!" I tried again.

"What?!" he exclaimed. "You talk as if she's passed away!" he started to freak out.

Well…that's kind of ironic…

"How incredibly insensitive of you!" I opened my mouth in a shape of an 'o'. "I'm sure she's just out wandering somewhere. "I'm sure she's just out wandering somewhere."

I huffed.

"But if I sent the soldiers out looking for her, the kingdom would panic. I suppose I'll just have to go out and find her myself. Move aside!"

I didn't have the time to try and stop him since he had already left; I let out a sigh of annoyance.

"That went swell." I replied, sarcastically.

Zelda rolled her eyes.

I muttered nonstop until I reached where Alfonzo was. He gave me an odd look.

"What's the matter with you, Link?"

"What's the matter with me, you say?" I repeated. "Everyone is so thick! It's unreal! And then there are people who are more hard-headed and then there are people who are just plain stupid! There's just no way to win society!" I exploded with angry.

…

"Alright…let's get back to Outset Village." Alfonzo said a little while later after my odd rant. He still gave me a look as if to question if I'm insane or not.

I'm very much sane thanks.

We soon arrived at Outset Village and that made me happier since I had missed my home so much.

Heck, I even want to swim in the ocean. That's just to show you how much I missed Aboda Village. Oh right: I bumped the train towards the blue door when I halted it…oops…

"That's a fine-looking train there. You're pretty lucky. And what a smooth ride! Can't believe you got such a nice train from the Tower of Spirits…"

Yes: I had told him where I had gotten the train.

"But like I said, I don't think it can handle the dangers you're likely to face! Let me rig something up for you…" he walked away until he stopped at the stairs. "Oh, but, it's going to take some time to get it ready. Come back here in a while. Why don't you go visit ol' Niko while you're waiting? I'm sure he'd be happy to see you."

"Link! You're so stupid sometimes!" Zelda cried out as I ran away from the bees since I had struck their beehive.

All I wanted was some of their bee larvae. They're very yummy. In other words, the honeycomb. The angry bees flew angrily towards me and some of them were even close to stinging me but I outran them by going inside Niko's house. Zelda disappeared when we did enter as I leaned against the door, having my hands on my knees while panting heavily.

"Hi there, Link! How was the ceremony?" Niko exclaimed, not noticing my current state.

Never doing that again.

"Gr-great…" I tripped over my words since I still breathed some air in.

He nodded. "So you're finally a real engineer. Ah, this is a happy day! Say, why are you dressed like a soldier?"

I paused while trying to come up with an excuse. I had regained my breath back.

"Um…" I couldn't really say 'oh you know: I had to get the Princess out of her quarters since she wanted to go to Tower of Spirits'. I'm sure he wouldn't believe me, anyway.

"It's strange…" Niko suddenly said, examining me. "You look just like a friend of mine from when I was a young man. That reminds me of something! Since you can travel all over the world by train now…Would you mind doing a favor for ol' Niko here?"

"What is it?" I asked, curiously.

"Back in the day, I used to love travelling. I visited so many exotic places. Every place I went, there'd be a stand where I could get a special stamp. I never did figure out who built those stands…Anyway, collecting these stamps was a way to record my travels. I loved those little stamps more than anything! But back then…I didn't have anything with me to stamp them in. It was a sad state of affairs." he replied, saddened. "Which brings me to that favor I was talking about, Link. Would you use this stamp book to collect those stamps for me?"

"Of course." I responded, earning a wide smile from Niko.

"Here it is!" he gave me a nearly old rusty book with its brown cover and gold linings. The title was imprinted in the middle, saying _The Stamp Book_.

"Please collect a ton of stamps for me."

"Don't worry. I will."

* * *

"_Oh? What is this? There, on your hand—the Triforce piece now dwells within you!" the figure boomed with pride. "It is the Triforce of Courage—proof that you are indeed the true hero. You have controlled the wind and crossed the seas, and here, near the end of your quest, the power of the gods has been bestowed upon you…Surely, from this moment on, you shall be known as the Hero of Winds…"_

_Hero of Winds…_

_What had happened to my simple life? The one I had before all of this happened?_

"_Link! Hero of Winds!" he boomed. "Go forth! To Hyrule! To Zelda's side!"_

* * *

"Link!" the voice spoke. "LINK!" it said more forcefully.

My eyes instantly flew open. What was that dream…?

Hero of Winds…

"LINK!" the sudden sound startled me, sending me to roll of my bed and down to the ground.

"Wha-oof!" I fell of my bed with the bed sheets being tangled on me. I looked up to see my mentor looking at me. "Hi…?"

He sighed. "Were you having a nightmare?"

"H-huh?"

"You kept muttering 'Hero of Winds'" he quoted.

"Oh…ah…no…I don't know…?"

There was a short pause.

"Anyways, let's go to the station. The thing I had told you about is done."

I had also seen a stamp stand so I took out the book in which Niko gave me and stamped the stamp in the book. The stamp represented the village.

Once arrived at the station, I waited for Alfonzo to pull out the train from its spot. When it came into the view, I instantly spotted what was different. A gray cannon with gold linings was placed between the wagons, making me to smile.

"I'm sure you have already spotted it since you're grinning from ear to ear but check this out! It's a cannon for your train! With this baby, you can smash through boulders! You can even knock out any baddies that get in your way!" he stated, being proud at his accomplishment.

"Thanks, Alfonzo. That will help for sure." I grinned.

He nodded. "Now that you've got this, you should head out to Snow Land. You've got to help the princess. We're counting on you, Link!"

"This cannon is great! Now we can make our way to Snow Land!" Zelda responded, aweing at the cannon.

"Yeah, it sure is. Come on!" I hopped into the seat of the main wagon and saluted to Alfonzo who did the same. The train then took off.

I went to Mayscore first since I wanted to get the stamp.

Also, I went back to Woodland Sanctuary for the stamp and also the Wooded Temple. As I set my train to go to the Wooded Temple, I couldn't help but to think of the strange dream I had. It wasn't a nightmare, no but a pleasant dream.

Hero of Winds…

"_It's strange…_ _You look just like a friend of mine from when I was a young man."_

Niko's words would echo in my mind. Was Niko talking about Hero of Winds…who was also named Link? I'm not really sure but I have a sudden weird feeling that it was. I would have to ask him later to confirm. I just hope he would tell me.

The strange place in which we arrived was well…strange. The scene was filled with greenery and with tall, short and mediums cliffs as a stream stretched far. There were also fences and then there was the main gate that resembled like a rabbit…

"Well, this is an odd place…" Zelda commented.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

Rabbits were hopping nearly everywhere since some of them were scattered. I then went up to the person that was standing beside the gate as if he was a guard; he was even dressed as a bunny which freaked me out.

"Welcome to Rabbit Haven, a friendly haven for rabbits and their furless friends. There are millions of poor rabbits without a home or human companionship. Here at Rabbit Haven, we save these bunnies from the harsh wilderness…And provide them with much-needed frolicking. You are here to frolic with the bunnies, right?"

"Sure…" I replied, unsure if coming to this place was a good thing.

"Let me be 120 percent clear. If your heart's not in it, you're gonna get burned. Are you _sure _you want to frolic with the bunnies?"

Eh…what harm could it do?

"Of course." I replied; I hope I wasn't wrong.

"Ok, I'm convinced. If you want to join our Haven family, you'll need this!" he gave me an item that was a net… a rabbit net, to be more specifically. Seeing the look on my face, he answered my question which was: why did he gave me the net? "Well…because if you want to frolic, you gotta work for it first! I mean, what kind of person frolics with a bunny someone else caught?" he then went on explaining the things I need to and such.

Once we were done talking, I entered my train and began to go to the Wooded Temple but I saw a bunny on the way so I used the cannon to blow up the boulder. The bunny hopped away and I got off the train after halting it in its place.

The furry animal hopped around, making me to miss each time.

"Come on!" I exclaimed. The bunny cocked its head to the side. It was freakin adorable.

Thinking, I watched the bunny hopping around until I made a dive for it (while the ground was scraping at the back of my forearms), finally catching the bunny. Triumphantly, I went back to my train after placing the bunny in the empty wagon.

Seeing another bunny as I got closer to the Wooded Temple, I did the same thing though this one took a bit longer; I then placed the second rabbit in the empty wagon so that it could be with the first bunny.

Moving on.

I then set my next destination which was Castle Town. Maybe they had some bunnies…

On the way to Castle Town, there was a bunny on the grass field which I caught it after many failed attempts. By this time, I was sore.

When I had enough rabbits, I went back to Rabbit Haven.

"Well, someone's been busy hunting bunnies!" he responded. He must've seen my grass-stained tunic…"Let me reward your hard work with twenty Rupees."

"Really, I can't take that! I did it for fun!" I insisted.

After much arguing and protesting, I finally gave up and took the damn Rupees.

"If you can bring me five cuddly bunnies, I'll give you an amazing prize!" he hinted.

Yay…I just can't wait to be sore! That was sarcasm.

And off to do some Rabbit Hunting.

Out of sheer boredom.

Besides, I wasn't ready to go to the next temple, anyways.


	8. Snow and Blizzards

**The13TalesOfHamjou: **Hehe; it's just that I have a lot of time on my hands so I practically have a free day nearly all day excluding for every mon, tues, and weds since of college and then there's work. Thanks for the review and have fun at school :p

Chapter 7: Snow and Blizzards

"Look! It's snowing! I haven't seen snow in years!" Zelda exclaimed, happily watching the furry snowflakes that softly fell from the sky.

"T-that's great." I shivered from the cold. It was really cold.

To where we're at, the ground was mostly covered in snow as the trees were covered with snows while there were cliffs with snow them. Snow Land is the perfect name for this realm. When we reached the other part of the field, it was covered with snow. Overall, it looks pretty I'll have to admit.

I moaned when I saw a bunny behind the rock so after blowing up the boulder, I hastily got out of the train (once I halted it) to catch the jumping rabbit. The snow felt cold whenever I would make a dive in attempt to catch the furry animal. A minute or so, I had finally caught the rabbit.

After catching rabbits, I went back to the Rabbit Haven.

"Goodness! You've caught at least five rabbits already?" he responded, surprise. "Then here's that amazing prize I promised you!" he handed me a Heart Container in which I put it in my bag.

I really need to start learning their functions…

"If you can bring me ten bunnies from the grass, you get a prize!"

The Village was covered with snow. Even the houses were covered with snow, making it to look cold. There were strange people inhabiting the village and the village also had snow cliffs. Might as well call it like that…

"Brrr! This place is freezing!" Zelda shivered.

"I thought you liked snow." I grumbled while trying my best to warm my body. Not making any progress really…

"I do. It's the cold that I don't like."

I grunted. "Can you even feel the cold?"

"…Well, I can't really say for sure, seeing as how I have no body. We should ask the villagers about the Lokomo in this land."

The minute I touched the path, I slipped earning a laugh from Zelda as I fell down. Grumbling, I carefully walked on the slippery path in order to reach the chief's house; I had to ask the strange people where it is though some of them gave me a peculiar look.

The strange creatures were a mixture of a reindeer and a penguin. They had horns from the reindeer while their body resembled more of a penguin with fat coats on them. Some of them with sometimes have long beards, making me to wonder how they cannot trip on them.

I reached the chief's house and unlike the other houses, this one was more lavishly decorated with an embellished door while it has a matching roof top.

The chief had a purple jacket, looking a bit chubby with reindeer ears and with the body of a penguin. The chamber also had ice floors and ceilings with a couch, a table in the middle, a bookshelf, windows, and another doorway that seemed to be having another room.

"If you're looking for the honcho of this place, you're starin' right at him!" the chief announced.

"Erm I'm not really looking for the honcho…"

"Whazzat? Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Not only am I the honcho of this here little village, Honcho's my name! Tell me, guy, was I not made for this job?"

I looked at the odd being. "Um yeah you were made for it…"

"Good! But enough about me. Is there a reason ya wanted to talk to me?"

I nodded. "I'm looking for Lokomo Steem and I heard he happens to reside in this village."

"He will be in the Snowfall Sanctuary but the tracks goin' that way are all gone, guy! Honestly though, when those tracks disappeared, us Anouki were shocked. Not only were the tracks gone, but monsters started poppin' up too! We're in a real bind now! There's danger around every corner! You've just _gotta _help us! Seriously, guy…Please!" he said, panicking while pleading.

Concerned, I spoke. "Hey, don't worry. I will."

"Thank you!" he breathed out with a sigh of relief. Then he paused. "…Sorry 'bout that little outburst. Us Anouki can get a little fiery sometimes. Anyhow, I'm tryin' to put together a village watch to deal with our problem. I'm thinkin' pairs of villagers would work best. Safety in number, y'know? Did ya catch all that, green guy?"

"I follow!"

"So I don't really have time to yak it up about goin' to Snowfall Sanctuary. But I might be able to chat more if you'd help this old-timer organize some teams. What do ya say, pal?"

"I'm on it!" I nodded.

"Ya think you're up to the task, buddy? Yeah, ya got a real capable look to ya. Well, do your best, but don't get worked up if the goin' gets a little tough! See, most of the villagers are a little picky about who they'll partner up with. Pairin' them off is gonna be a pain, but I think ya got it under control. Talk with folks in town, and come tell me when you've found the best pairings! You catch all that, pal?"

"Sure did."

"Ya gotta arrange, the six villagers, includin' yours truly, into three pairs. I'm happy pairin' up with any old Anouki, but some villagers are pickier. Talk to the villagers, take note of their preferences, and find good pairs!"

This should be fun. I walked out of the chamber.

"We've been given quite a task. Let's start by talking to all of the villagers." Zelda told me before vanishing.

I spotted a first Anouki that had yellow-orange jacket.

"Hey! Little green guy! I hear you're helpin' Honcho form monster-huntin' teams. I pity ya, I really do. See, us Anouki can be pretty particular. Not old Yeko, of course. I'm a real peach! I've just got one tiny preference. I'm not gonna name any names, but there's one guy in our village I can't stand! He's got wimpy horns and dresses in blue. There's only one Anouki who fits that description, so ya can't miss him. Ya follow me on all this? Good. See ya!"

That went well…

I then went into a random house and saw an Anouki that also wore a yellow-orange jacket but this one had a moustache and small horns. I thought about matching this guy with the first one I had talked to: Yeko was his name, right?

"You're pairin' us up to take out those monsters, yeah? Aw right! I, for one, am pumped and ready to send those jokers runnin' for the hills!" the Anouki replied, enthusiastically. "Ya wanna know my name, huh? Well, I go by Agent Yellow! I mean, since we're formin' elite teams, I figured I needed a code name! Seriously though, my real name's Yefu. Now let's get down to business, yeah? My partner needs to move freely in the field, so flashy horns are a major no-no!" he described.

Soon, I got Yefu's description then went out of the house to look for an Anouki that would fit the description. I'm thinking of Yeko.

I then went to talk to the guy whose name is Noko who was dressed in blue. This must be the Anouki in which Yeko was talking about. He went on, explaining how he doesn't like guys wearing yellow. And then, came an Anouki who was dressed in blue and has the name of Bulu.

Bulu explained that he can't stand Anouki who grow out their facial hair. Another blue Anouki talked to me. His name was Kofu and he doesn't want to work with anyone who's got big horns like his.

"Hey, it's my guy! Got those patrol teams ready yet?"

"Yes." I went back to the chief.

"YES! I knew ya'd come through for me! Gimme the lowdown!" he excitedly, exclaimed. He then took out a paper that had the villagers. I drew lines, indicating which partner will be which. "BOOYA! There ya go! Ya know, I think this is gonna work out perfect! Erm…I mean, you've just backed up what I was already suspectin'. I just needed ya to double-check for me. Just the same, here's a thank you gift!"

Reluctantly, I took the twenty red Rupee.

"Why are ya still hangin' around here, guy? I thought we were all done."

"Actually…" I trailed off but it seemed that Honcho already knew.

"Oh, right! I was so jazzed about getting' the teams together, I almost forgot. Ya were tryin' to make your way out to Snowfall Sanctuary, weren't ya?"

I nodded.

"Meetin' with Steem, right? Well, it's a pain to get there, but here's the deal. The good news is that Snowfall Sanctuary isn't all that far from here. The bad news is that the only way there is outta commission. Technically speakin', the tunnel that goes there is still intact…But no one's used it since that ginormous monster moved in a few years back. See, us Anouki are thinkers, not monster fighters. But I can tell you're cut from different cloth than us! Sturdier cloth!"

I wouldn't really call it sturdier…

He then went on about how the tunnel to Snowfall Sanctuary is scary but I can handle it. Honcho then pointed the entrance to the Sanctuary on my map and if I decide to use it, he told me to be careful in there.

"You're a good guy. I'd hate to see ya get hurt. Plus…I'd look like a doof if it got out that I showed ya how to get there!"

I hopped on my train after the track and set to my destination which was to get to the tunnel. Sooner or later, we arrived at the icy tunnel though a loud boom shook the train. I gaped at the monster that was ahead of me. It looked like a crab but a mutant version of it while its eye was in its mouth. It let out a screech, spotting its prey.

With its four legs, it walked towards me. Panicking, I made the train to go backwards while shooting at the hideous creature with the cannon. It took three tries for it to be stunned and when it did, it didn't really move though I kept on firing the cannon.

I freaked out when the creature wasn't there anymore but then it reappeared in front of the train, just a few meters away. I drew in a breath when it started to walk sideways on one of the icy walls. Great. Nevertheless, I still fired the cannon hoping to kill it.

When it jumped off the walls, it nearly jumped on the train but at the last second, the train moved away letting the beast to fall on the ground instead. I let out a breath after that and resumed to fire the cannon. Just die! The bad thing is that I ran out of cannon balls. Damn.

The wicked creature crawled towards me though I got an idea. A really stupid one which I know I will have an earful. Getting out of my train, I took out my sword and ran towards the horrible beast. Seeing this, the brute let out a roar then crawled towards me.

I ran on the wall, sideways in order to reach its shelled body. And then, I jumped off the wall. The creature spotted this so that was why it was facing me. It was then that I raised the sword and fell into the beast's mouth with the sword facing the eye.

With horror, Zelda gave a gasp when she saw the beast's mouth closing, swallowing me.

"LINK!" she screamed. "LINK! You stupid boy! LINK!" tears threatened to spill. No movements had passed until something made Zelda to look up with teary eyes. The monster gave out a mighty roar of protest, moving sideways as if it was drunk and then it exploded, spilling out its blood.

Not moving, Zelda watched the horrid creature until it was safe to do so. Panicking, she hovered above the monstrous beast, desperately trying to search for me.

Not spotting me, she lowered herself down to the icy ground and cried.

"Link, you're so stupid." she sniffed. "Oh Spirits. So, so, stupid." she cried. As she looked up, the Princess paused thinking that she could've sworn she had seen something was moving.

Curiously, she flew towards the spot and waited. The girl screamed when a hand emerged out of the ground, giving her a heart attack while a moan was heard. The snow melted on the figure, causing Zelda to gasp.

It was me that looked like I had passed out but really, I was exhausted. The beast's blood was also spilled on me, creating a revolting image of me.

"Link!" she flew to be beside me. "Link!"

A moan came as I fluttered my eyes. "Wha…?" I turned to see Zelda having teary eyes. However, she suddenly got angered.

"Are you seriously that stupid?!" she exclaimed, angered. "What were you thinking?"

"That's a nice hello." I muttered. Pushing myself up was probably the bad thing to do. I was aching all over. "Ow…"

"That's what you get, you jerk! You conceited jerk!" she threw in some colorful words that made me to cringe.

"Zelda, I'm sorry! How else did you expect me to kill that thing? I ran out of cannon balls and my sword was the only thing that was sharp enough to kill it."

Muttering furiously, we got out of the tunnel with Zelda still freaking out about the creature.

"What was that…that…_thing _back there?!" Zelda freaked out once we finally reached Snowfall Sanctuary. "I've never seen a bug that size! And you're so stupid for doing that!"

"Well it got the work done, didn't it?" I replied, flatly.

Huffing, she spoke. "People weren't meant to go through there! Let's never go back! You understand, don't you? No going back there, ok, Link?"

I smirked. "Scared?"

Growling, she vanished making me to chuckle.

Wolfos popped out of the ground when I reached the snowy path. They came in packs so I quickly took them out with a spin attack, leaving one left. This one was stubborn, seeing that I had to make three attacks in order to kill it.

I saw a stamp stand so I went to it to stamp the book. I had also found the Anouki's stamp stand when I was at Anouki Village.

After many twists and turns, I finally reached a cave-like place that had droplets of water dripping down, echoing.

_When the door opens, head to the far room without being seen…And do it before the time runs out…_

Okay…without being seen…? I walked to my right to go on the stone floors that wasn't covered with the same material from the rest of the floor. And then, I went diagonally straight from here. After much confusion, muttering and a lot of zig-zags, I finally did something which I don't really know what it was and then I went back to where the stone riddle to press the switch.

The blue door ahead of me sunk down.

Quickly, I heard a time ticking and of course I made it to where Lokomo Steem resides. Music entered the cave when I reached his place. This one had white hair, pale skin, a blue robe and it sat on the vehicle which was the same as Anjean's and Gage's though he had blue wheels. He also had a white beard.

"Excuse me…Are you the guardian of this land? Anjean told us you'd be here…"

"Hoo hoo hoo! Nice to meet the both of you!" he replied, happily. "My name's Steem. I am indeed the guardian of the Snow Land."

"Not hard to pick this old guy out of a crowd, is it?" Zelda asked.

"No, not really." I answered.

"Hoo hoo hoo! I've heard all about you two! You want to restore the spirit tracks, correct?"

"I do!"

"Such exuberance! Such vigor in that voice! Now _that_, my boy, is a reply! You've shown great bravery in coming here, and it sets my heart soaring! You possess a power vital to restoring the spirit tracks we have lost. You have heard of the Song of Restoration, yes?"

"Of course."

"As you know, the songs are made up of two instruments that play different parts. I'll teach you your part now, so listen closely. Then play as I've played! When you've got it down, set down your flute for just a moment."

I waited for him to begin to play and when he did, he finished his part and motioned to me. I blew in the blue pipe then white then blue then red. When I have nailed it, I set down the pipe.

"Excellent! Now how about we try a real performance? Or would you like to practice first?"

"Let's perform!" I smiled.

He nodded. "Just remember that you have your own part to play, my boy! Don't let my part throw you off!"

We started to perform after Steem did his first part. It was the same music notes which were blue, white, blue and red. This tune had somewhat of an upbeat but that same time, a relaxing one.

He told me that the song was called the Song of Snow's restoration. And the tracks have reappeared.

"My goodness. I haven't been that nervous to play in I don't know how long…But now the spirit tracks to Blizzard Temple have been restored. Go forth, and may luck be with you!"

"Thank you, Steem." I thanked him.

He let out a light chuckle. "No need to thank me, boy. I was merely doing my part."

Just as I was about to go, he halted me in my tracks.

"Oh, but there is one thing I should warn you of." he replied. "Ferocious blizzards have been savaging the area around the temple. Be careful on your journey there!"

"Well done, Link!" Zelda congratulated me. "Now let's head for the Blizzard Temple! Thank you so much, Steem!"

"Hoo hoo hoo! Good luck, you two!"

I got out of the Sanctuary and back on the train to arrive at Blizzard Temple. However, on our way here, Steem wasn't kidding when he said about the ferocious blizzards. I felt like I could barely breathe when the harsh winds splashed on me, hitting me with their sharp "snow".

At least I wasn't walking all the way to Blizzard Temple. There was no way I would've survive this terrible storm.

"I can't see ahead of us!" Zelda stated as she too went close to me for some warmth. "This is dangerous!"

"I know." I chattered. It was way too cold. All of a sudden, the train stopped making me to go forward, hitting my face. "Ow." I muttered, rubbing my nose.

"Well, that's odd. Where are we exactly?" Zelda asked, puzzled. She studied the map in which I had taken out. "Hmm…It seems that the blizzard pushed us back the way we came."

"Great." I sighed. "Then our only option is to go back to Anouki Village. Maybe the Anouki can help us."

When we got to the village, the first thing I noticed that there wasn't any Anouki's. Where were they?

"Honcho!" I cried out. "Chief Honcho!"

"Hey! If it isn't my favorite green guy. Did ya see that monster in the tunnel?"

I nodded. "It's dead now. But I need help. I need to pass through the blizzard area in order to reach Blizzard Temple."

He seemed trouble by this. "Oh. Um…thing is…The storms there will just blow ya clear back to where you started."

"Yeah, I kinda already figured it out the hard way." or rather Zelda did. "But I need to pass them." I repeated. "How do you pass them?"

"Boy, guy, ya just don't stop with the questions, do ya!" I gave a sheepish grin. "Oh well. You're a pal, so of course I'll tell ya."

"Please."

"…But the truth is, I don't really know what to tell ya. We've had those fierce snowstorms ever since the spirit tracks disappeared. It's made it so pretty much no one can even get near the place. But there is this one guy off in the eastern fields who's nuts about trains. Think he goes by the name of Ferrus or somethin' like that. Why doncha ask him if there's a safe way through that mess? Ha! How's that for a great idea? I'm not the honcho for nothing, ya know!" he exclaimed, boasting.

I flashed him a smile. "Thank you Honcho."

"Hey, no problem!"

"I don't know how useful Honcho's suggestion will prove to be." Zelda said, being a bit worried when we reached the station.

"Me neither but it's the only lead we got."

She sighed, quietly. "I suppose it will be worth paying this Ferrus a visit. Where did Honcho tell us to look? The plains to the east, wasn't it?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Are you ready to go, Link?"

I hopped on the train to set my next destination. When we got there, it nearly looked like the Anouki Village but different. The only thing that was different that it had a large pool of water; probably ice water.

"This spring is absolutely beautiful…" Zelda commented.

Seeing a van-like house, I went towards the house and entered.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" I asked. The inside of the house had many shelves that were full of items and a desk to my right that some items were placed on it. In the middle, was a table with things on the top.

"Oh, look. There's a note sitting on top of the desk." Zelda indicated to the paper that was sitting on the table. It looked like a drawing of sorts with red circles, indicating of what it needs to be done.

I read took the note to read it.

_Need to get good shots of these hot new trains. I'll try these spots today._

I frowned. "What do you think that it might connect to my map?"

Zelda shrugged. "It's worth a try."

I took my map and spotted the piece of the tracks that looked exactly the same as it was on the paper. I drew the circles in its proper place then placed my map away.

I then went my way to where it had only one circle on my map. I spotted a person that seemed to be shooting at something so I halted my train so that it would stop moving.

He had blue hair, a hat that was similar to mine when I wore my engineer outfit and he had a blue uniform.

"How's it rolling?" he greeted me when I got off the train.

"Um…good…?"

"Hmm…for a sec, I thought you were driving _the _Spirit Train. And I was all like, "MAAAAAAAN, it's THE Spirit Train!" he paused. "Say, you're that guy who just became an engineer. Link, was it?"

I nodded to confirm. Wow; news does travel pretty fast. "It sure is!"

"I'm Ferrus. When it comes to trains, I'm kind of an expert. You know, everyone else is spooked to take their trains anywhere right now. But here you are. Very interesting…You just _gotta_ tell me where you're headed!"

"Temple." I replied, simply.

"Really?!" he had his eyes wide. "You're heading to Blizzard Temple? Chugga-chugga-wow! That place is impossible to get to, what with the blizzard and all…"

"That's why I need your help. I need to get past them."

"I see. I heard that the tracks carrying the spirit energy to the tower are safe! As in, they're protected from the storms! HOW COOL IS THAT?!" he shouted, awed. "Say, maybe if you took those tracks, you might be able to reach the temple! OH! I just remembered I have an old map of the tracks around that area. Some parts are out of date, but the spirit tracks you're looking for are there…"

He gave me a dusty old map in which I blew the dust away from it. I took my own map to draw where the path to the temple. It took some time since I had to read it carefully but I got it down.

"How'd it go? Were you able to decipher your path?"

I nodded. "It was easy."

"Well, if you ever wanna look at my map again, just stop by. For now, I'll be here trying to catch some killer pics of locomotives in action!"

"Alright. Thanks Ferrus."

He nodded. "Anytime!"

I went back on my train to go to the temple, at last.


	9. A New Location

Author's Note: Well yesterday is the day where I had finally finished OoT. Honestly, I would never thought I would get to finish that story since I was taking a long time just to update a single chapter…thanks to my devoted reviewer for reviewing :D you know who you are ;)

Chapter 8: A new location

I grunted from the discomfort of what the blizzard gave us when we were heading to Blizzard Temple. It was absolutely horrible! We finally arrived at the temple that came into the view and it looked like a palace. No joke. With carefully designed fences and towers that surrounded the temple. It had three windows on the upper part of the temple. The entrance slightly gave an unwelcoming feeling though I disregarded it.

By the time we reached the inside of the temple, I was frozen and I couldn't move at all. Not fun at all. After getting back "some" heat in my body, I was able to move again.

I went up the stairs and into the entrance to reach the first floor. It had blocks of crystals all in one that was scattered everywhere. I killed a black Keese then shattered the crystals as they were in my way and then entered another entrance.

In this room, flying skulls that white smoke around them came and the paths had ice too. A huge ice path was to my right while the ice water pool was to my left.

"Look at that big bell over there. Do you think it's there for a reason?" Zelda asked, curiously.

I shrugged. "Maybe."

I moved the crate that has the bell on it to the first spot. The box sunk down, ringing the bell though I kept on hitting the bell with my sword. A door that had a symbol that looked like it was bell glowed red; it sunk down, having the path to be available.

I went through a path that it led to the icy path in which I pushed the crate to its spot.

After pushing the box here and there, I went up the stairs to jump on the box though missed it by a couple of inches. I then went back up to try again in order to reach the other path.

I went forward before turning to my right to descend down the stairs and then exited out of this room. A sea creature spat is attack though it didn't hit me as it was in the water, facing the wall. It spat its attack and it went straight. The second time, I used the whirlwind to have the spike ball hitting the switch. A bridge emerged out of its place, being connected.

The same thing happened on the far other side.

I crossed the two bridges while avoiding the attacks from the sea creature. However, when I was crossing the other bridge, the same sea creature (it had two apparently) shot its attack and the ball rammed into my side, causing me to fall off the bridge and into the cold icy water.

I gasped for breath when I was underwater; the icy water didn't felt comfortable at all. It felt like it was freezing up my lungs. Quickly, I swam towards the surface and then I eagerly took the air.

I swam back to try again and this time, I reached the other side and went through the entrance. The box slid down the icy path and into the water. I hopped on the box and saw an object with propellers and it looked my whirlwind could be used.

The object twirled around, letting the blue door to make an entrance for me. I then used the item to get myself out of the cold water and onto the icy path where I got frozen because of the enemy was practically standing on the path. The enemy was a pale blue with a red eye in the middle whereas it had spikes on top.

Now _this _was frozen. There was nothing I could do and for a minute I was scared since I felt my heart no longer beating and my brain stopped moving. The blood in my veins slowly turned into ice but at the last minute, everything went backwards. The ice that covered my blood was slowly being overpowered by my blood.

Everything was returning back to me. At last, I broke out of the ice block, shivering madly while having an unpleasant headache since my brain still felt like it was frozen.

I destroyed the ice creature after two attacks then continued my way.

The same sea creature that spat out spiked balls emerged out of the water though this time, I sent the spiked ball towards the enemy, killing itself from its own attack.

It took a while to get to where I needed to since I was on the top of the box using the whirlwind to get out of the water. When I emerged into a new room, the door slid up locking myself in.

Two lit torches that had blue fire were in the relatively sized chamber but a couple of ice Keeses came out.

They were easy to kill with the help of my whirlwind.

A gold and white treasure chest popped out of thin air and the door slid back down. I took out the item which was in an oddly shape of an L with yellow, grey and red colors.

"Oh!" Zelda exclaimed, excitedly. "You got the Boomerang!" she giggled.

"O…kay…"

"I always loved those as a kid and always wanted one of them!"

I got out of the battling area and went to the room where it had the purple tiles and two switches. I decided to take out my new item to try it out and targeted the two switches. The boomerang got thrown, flying towards the targets hitting them and then the new item went back to me.

The switches were triggered, forming a path over the gap so now I can walk across.

Seeing the very large gap, I turned to my right to see another switch though I couldn't access it so I used the Boomerang to activate it which it had the blue door to be opened.

The new item proved to be very useful throughout this temple. It had helped me, reaching high points and to some spots where I could reach. I went back to where I had seen the tablet with symbols carved into them. It looked like music notes having bells as the notes.

After much grunting, the box with the small bell was finally in its place. I then thought that the music notes might be connected to the two bells. I swayed to the music after having the boomerang striking them.

The door with the symbol of bells slid down. I then went towards the entrance only to have five torches but one of them was lit. Thinking, I targeted the torches and the boomerang went to do its job. The blue door slid down and I went through the entrance.

I obtained a small key after creating a path from the blue fire that was in the nearly in the middle of the pool. I opened the locked door in order to go to its entrance. The minute I went through, it slid up locking me inside.

I was in a room had an icy floor and those one red eyed spiked creatures came out of nowhere. I really had no intention to being frozen again. The creatures were defeated having the door to be opened and I went through. There was a large pool of icy water with a couple of lit torches that blue fire.

This would take a long process just to cross the pool. On the firm ground that was diagonally across from me, I spotted the stamp stand so I got to work by having the boomerang to hit the blue fire to create the ice path.

After much muttering, falling into the cold icy water, destroying the blue-grey sea creatures, I finally crossed the pool though only to be shivering nonstop as my tunic was completely soaked. Obviously.

I swear I'm going to be sick…

Room after room, I was back in the room where it contained the large bell and I had to push it to the other side. I had to try multiple of times until I was able to have it accomplished.

I stifled a yawn when I still had more work to do.

"You're tired, aren't you?" Zelda asked, noticing my yawn.

"No…I'm just…" another yawn. She gave me a look, causing me to sigh. "Alright: yes, I'm tired but I just want to finish this temple so I can go Outset Village to ask Alfonzo for more cannon balls."

"Alright…" the girl replied, unsure if that was a good idea to let me not go to sleep.

Sooner or later, I finally reached the second floor. About damn time. I was beginning to think that this temple didn't have any upper floors. In this chamber, there were two lit torches with many unlit torches. The two lit torches and a red fire one of the torches and a blue fire on the other torch.

I spotted the big door and I went to turn around a corner, only to see a tablet with having a drawing that represented the torches. Three of them showed three blue lit torches and the other three had three red lit torches.

I took out my map in order to copy down the drawings. I placed the dots to represent the blue fire and the long lines to display the red fire. I went back to the torches and got set to work.

They were all lit according to their patterns and the blue door went down. I went towards the entrance only to be locked in. Wolfos emerged out of the snowy ground, having me to roll my eyes.

I really hate those.

As I was fighting them, unbeknownst to me, a Wolfo decided to "sink" into the ground so that it could have the element of surprise. When the Wolfos that were on the surface were killed, I sheathed my sword back in its proper place chuckling.

"That was easy."

"Yeah…too easy…" Zelda replied, mysteriously having me to look at her.

I started to walk but until something charged towards me. Zelda turned around and gasped.

"Li—"

Too late. As I was about to turn around, the thing tackled me to the ground.

"What the—"I was fending off a very angry Wolfo that tried to bite me. I was wrestling the animal until it finally managed to sink its sharp teeth at my ankle. I cried out in pain, shaking furiously so that the foe would get off my ankle.

I hope it would; I don't want to have it ripped off.

And then, the Wolfo clawed across my chest just as I had stabbed him, ending him.

I fell to the ground, panting with exhaustion. The scratch that was across my chest stung and it had dried blood. I tried to get up but the excruciating pain that jolted in my ankle forced me to go back down.

"Link, don't move. It will only hurt more." Zelda responded, worriedly.

"I have to…move…I…temple…finish…"

I passed out.

* * *

_Step into the blue light to return to the temple entrance. _

I ignored the blue light that emerged and ascended the stairs to enter the Boss Room. Mind you, my ankle was still hurting me from the wound while Zelda was looking at me worriedly nonstop since when I passed out, my lips were turning in a pale blue.

I already felt that my blood started to be frozen again.

I arrived at a pretty big chamber with two unlit torches, windows, and pillars. The ceiling or what it should've been had an opening, revealing the mountain and grey clouds.

One of the torches got lit with a red fire and the other torch got lit with a blue fire. The two fireballs swirled around each other until in a puff of smoke, revealed the boss.

It resembled to be a cross between a Keese and an Octorok with black skin, yellow ears and what it looked like purple ears. It inhaled, blowing itself to be a round circle and then it exhaled itself, returning back to its normal state.

It inhaled again while spinning around in circles and I've noticed that a blue glow was circling its upper body so I guessed that he was going to blow ice which I dodged it.

I looked at the red fire and back at him who glowed a blue circle. Since fire melts ice, I took that idea by using my Boomerang to target the red fire and the boss.

The boomerang flew into the fire and straight at the enemy who exhaled being stunned. I attacked him while he was being vulnerable.

This time, a red circle circled his body, indicating that he was going to blow fire. So, I went towards the blue fire and did the same thing as I had done with the fire torch which was locking the blue torch and him so that he could be stunned.

I attacked him as many times as I could before he suddenly changed his strategy such as vanishing into smoke only to be transparent. However, he had duplicated himself so now there were two of him, running around in circles.

After running around in circles, the two of the same boss made itself visible. It was hard to know what to do since I didn't know. Zelda suggested to use the blue and red fire but on opposites.

It worked: the first one went into flames when the red fire struck him and the other one went into flames as the blue fire hit him. The two emerged into blue and red cloud before making itself whole again.

Angered, the boss went to the blue fire to destroy it; he did the same thing with the red fire.

Groaning, I ran around in circles to avoid the fireballs in which he spat out. Unfortunately, I got struck from the fireballs and the flames licked my skin when it got burned. I did a somersault to extinguish the fire that was on my body.

I noticed how the fireballs didn't went away so when the creature started to produce the blue fire, I did the same process as I had done before. I targeted one of the fireballs so that it stunned him. I had to do it twice though on the second one, I got frozen just as he had released his blue fire and while the fireball had struck him.

Shivering, I finally got out of the ice crystal and resumed to fight him.

I was in so much pain since I had gotten the burn from the red fire and now I had got frozen. It wasn't pretty when you have the ice freezing up the burn.

The fourth time was when he split himself into translucent copies of himself before being apparent.

The same process continued until the boss was defeated by blowing itself up to reveal a silver huge gem after it exploded and of course, its black blood just had to rain down on me. It wasn't as if I had enough of the blood on me…

Like before, the circle in the middle of the floor glowed white with having a design in the middle of the circle. A stand emerged out of the ground so that the silver gem could be placed on it.

When it did, the gem emitted out bright light. Outside of the temple, bright light burst out, almost having the light to be like the sun rays. Then, a glow came from the entrance and out raced a blue light that traced the path of tracks so that it could go to Tower of Spirits.

Another block from the Tower of Spirits seated itself in its rightful place, leaving two blocks floating around.

"You did it!" Zelda said, cheerfully. "You could have been frozen stiff or burned to a crisp, but you avoided both!"

"Uh…"

"Well…nearly had avoided them." she gave a sheepish grin, correcting herself. "Sorry I couldn't, um, be more help when you were risking your life out there."

"It's okay. I'm just glad that I finished this temple."

She smiled. "Oh look! The Snow Glyph started glowing! The tracks to the tower have been restored!"

A blue light emerged so I went towards it to get out of here.

"Great job, Link! Let's get back to the Tower of Spirits and tell Anjean the good news! AAAALLLLL ABOARRRD!" she shouted, giggling as I hopped into the train.

I shook my head at her playfulness.

I nearly got blinded right after Zelda told me that the sun had came out. Urgh…We then arrived at Tower of Spirits.

"It appears you succeeded in restoring the second area of spirit tracks. Well done, you two! I can feel the energy into this tower!"

"It's true—Link isn't one who gives up easily." Zelda exclaimed.

Damn right.

"I wish I could have helped, but in this form, there wasn't much I could do…" she replied, saddened.

"It's enough that you are by Link's side." Anjean spoke.

"Yeah and you're the one who controls the Phantoms which makes it easier for me." I added, earning a soft smile from her.

"See? Everyone has a role to play." Anjean stated.

"Thanks, Link, Anjean!" Zelda responded, feeling a bit better. "Now, where should we go to restore the third section of spirit tracks?"

"Next is the Ocean Land." Anjean answered. "Once again, you must climb the tower and retrieve the next glyph."

"That's what I thought! Alright, we'll be back with it soon! Come on! Let's go get it, Link!"

We went up the stairs until we reached the eighth floor.

"Wow, it's awfully dark in here. I can't see a thing, Link. A place this creepy might even have ghosts floating around…" she then realized. "Wait…I'm a ghost. You're not scared of me, right?"

I decided to play along. "Yes! Please don't eat me!"

She scowled. "Not funny! And I don't think ghosts eat people, stupid!" huffing, she vanished, having me to chuckle.

It was hard to see in the dark but with the help of the Boomerang, it was a bit easier to explore the room. I then went up the stairs to reach the ninth floor.

"Look, Link! That Phantom has a light!" Zelda indicated to the Phantom that was above us.

_The lonely guardian walks a lonely path, passing by a lonely corner. Blow out the lonely torch in this corner to see a faint light._

I gasped when I saw a Phantom walking past by so I quickly hid in the shadows to let the Phantom walk past by me. When it was safe, I resumed my mission which was to hunt for the Tears of Light.

I soon grabbed the first tear of light and then I had obtained the second Light; I only need one more. I found a light that was on the crack from the wall after blowing the lonely torch. The cracked wall got smashed from a bomb I had seen earlier, indicating that I was allowed to go in.

The last tear of Light was there so I grabbed it and felt that it powered up my sword.

Seeing a Phantom after I got out of the room, I struck it allowing it to be stunned so that Zelda can possess it.

"Yay! I'm a Torch Phantom, so I've got this great sword to light the way! Now there's no need to worry about the dark!"

I gulped, suddenly being fearful about my life. The sword was, after all, in flames.

"T-try not to burn me to death with that sword…" I responded, squeaking.

"Don't worry about it! I'll take on any baddy!" and of course, she just had to swing the fire sword which nearly burnt me. She gave a sheepish grin and apologized.

I accidentally struck Zelda when I wanted to launch my Boomerang. She gave a yelp from the sudden pain.

"Hey! That hurts you know!" she exclaimed, rubbing her sore side.

"Sorry." I muttered.

And then there was this one time where I had nearly fell to my doom.

"Where do you think Ocean Land is?" I asked. Of course; I wasn't really paying attention.

"I don't know. Somewhere it has a land with an ocean! Haha, get it?!" she burst out in a fit of giggles, making me to face palm and groan.

"Nevermind—aahh!" I let out a scream, interrupting Zelda's laugh.

"Link!" quickly, she ran towards me and grabbed the scruff of my shirt at the back. She then placed me on the ground.

"Th-thanks." I stuttered, realizing that I had fell into a gap and nearly died in the abyss below.

After lighting up two torches from the flame sword, the blue door slid down to reveal an entrance that led upstairs to the tenth floor.

And then the door opened again after Zelda and I pressed the different switches.

_Watch where you step. Illuminate as much as you can to find the answer._

I laughed when two rats came out of nowhere, startling her. After they killed, Zelda laughed since I rammed myself into a wall. Hey…I had no light in front of me…Grumbling, I rubbed my sore face and proceeded to continue.

I gave out a yelp when I got zapped since I tried to capture a key. I told Zelda to go and get it and as soon as she did, something on the other side of us emerged out of the ground.

It was a black and purple hand with an eye in the middle. There were three of them.

"We've been found! I'll carry the key. You take care of covering me, Link!" Zelda told me.

We arrived at the first hand which quickly got demolished after a couple of hits then preceded to the next hand. However, a hand reappeared from the ground so I attacked it to make sure that it wouldn't distract Zelda.

I started to panic when one of them nearly grabbed the key but it was dead. We reached the boss door and Zelda threw the key at it. The boss door opened, sliding down.

When we reached the battle arena, the door slid up indicating that we got locked in. Suddenly, something abruptly got dropped down. It had a fish head with nearly a human body. It also had a sword and a shield.

Giving out its shriek, I swiftly ducked down to avoid its attack before rolling to the ground to reach the back. Zelda noticed this and attacked him first and then I struck him after that.

He then jumped over me to be behind me though I gasped when I narrowly avoided the sudden fire streak in which he had produced by blowing out of its mouth. I didn't know he could that…

While Zelda distracted him, I managed to strike him at the back a couple of times before jumping away. There were some close calls where I had nearly fallen into the abyss because the brute rammed its shield against me when I was at the edge of floor. Seeing this, the Princess grabbed my forearm pulling me up.

Finally, I performed a jump attack to hit at its back and with a last final roar, the creature dropped down, dead. The two doors that were in this room slid down, revealing the entrance.

"Whew! That was getting pretty scary! Good thing I was there to help defeat him, right?"

"Yeah…Thanks for saving me…again…"

She nodded. "Not a problem!"

We finally made it to the glyph room which was on the twelve floor.

Happily, I went to retrieve the Ocean Glyph.

"They say the third time's the charm. Shall we go get the next glyph?"

"Does it have to be now? I'm tired, thirsty and just plain hungry."

"Of course you are, "Zelda teased. "But I could keep going and going and going…" after seeing my helpless look, she giggled. "Just kidding! We actually can't go any farther than this right now. Well then, let's go talk to Anjean."

We then arrived back in the lobby.

"I see you've retrieved the third glyph! You can now go to the Ocean Land. The guardian of that land is a Lokomo named Carben. Find him, and ask him to open the route to the Marine Temple. You can reach the Ocean Land by way of the Forest Land. The river in the south-east divides the two lands, but there is a bridge here." she pointed to the location on my map once I had taken it out. "You can use it to cross over the Ocean Land."

_Greetings!_

_There's a new shop in town—Beedle's Air Shop! We're having a bomb=bag blowout, so keep your eyes peeled for our hot-air balloon! Whenever you see me, drive up close and blow your train whistle. Hope to see you soon!_

_Beedle_

And apparently I had gotten a mail from the Captain…

_Hello, Recruit!_

_How's the sword training going? You should consider testing your skill against more experienced swordsmen. If you want to take your technique to the next level, stop by the training room in the castle. We're waiting for you!_

_-Guard Captain Russell_

At least I know his name now. So then, I went to the Training Hall.

"Oho! So you've come back, Recruit? Have you been training? Well, then let's have a little training game, shall we?"

I smirked inwardly. "Do tell."

"The rules are simple: hit my three men there as many times as you can! If you hit them enough times, I'll give you something nice. Want to try?"

I nodded. "Sure!"

"Har har har! That's the spirit! Ok, just one last thing before we start. I'm going to need twenty Rupees for expenses."

I handed him the twenty Rupees.

"Ok, begin training!"

My record was up to sixty though when I was fighting the man, one of the men tried to stab me in the back but I narrowly avoided it by jumping to the side then got up and performed a spin attack which struck all three of them. Captain Russell looked impressed.

But then there was a time where I didn't notice the solider; well, actually I thought I had dodged it but didn't. I sent multiple of jump attacks at the two people until I did a side spin in the air to avoid the last man's attack but it actually struck me in the arm, causing the Captain to whistle to indicate that it was over.

"Hmmm, sixty times? Not bad for a new recruit! Here, let me give you this reward for your effort!" he gave me the Heart Container though I didn't know how to use it. "You'll be a real swordsman in no time! Come polish your skills whenever you feel like it!"

"Will do, Captain."

He chuckled then I left. I then visited the Icy Spring to collect the stamp. On my way to the next destination, Zelda suddenly gave a shriek which caused me to be startle.

"What?"

"That!" she pointed in front of me to see a what it looked like a train coming to us though something about it was off…Eyes wide, I halted the train though I made it so that it was going backwards as I was firing the cannon.

When we turned a corner because of the fork, the evil train went the opposite of us, making a clear pathway. Occasionally, I would capture Snow Rabbits whenever I see them.

We then came across a semi-circle gate that had green "light". I fired the cannonballs to hit the green switch so that it could be yellow.

"Eh? What in the world could this be? Some text is appearing. It's faded and I can't make out very much." Zelda squinted her eyes to read it. "Pass through…the gate…steam whistle…will open…from either side…' Uh…I don't understand it at all. What does it mean?"

I shrugged before thinking as I pulled down the whistle cord like it erm…told me to. A yellow vortex appeared in the middle of the gate and the train went in, turning itself invisible almost.

Inside the vortex I felt myself that we were floating aimlessly though somehow I felt that the vortex was leading us somewhere. We saw the light and the minute we went in, it ended.

"…Goodness. What was that light? It seemed to teleport us somewhere else…This must be how the people of ancient times travelled the land! You should make note of these spots where we can teleport! Being able to move around like this will be very useful in the future!"

I then switched my route to go to a new location.

"Look out, Link! Hit the brakes! NOW!" Zelda shrieked when she saw that the path was blocked. I quickly halted the train to stop moving; it was an inch to hit the wood.

"We can't go over that broken bridge…But we have to if we want to get to the new land…What do we do?"

"We go backwards." I replied, putting the train to go backwards so that it could the station that wasn't that far at all. It was just right behind us…well a few centimeters behind us.

"Who knew there was a tiny station sitting way out here?"

We then spotted a house that was ahead of the station.

"Why don't we see who lives in that house over there?"

As I walked on the path, I stopped to see a bridge that was broken. Pieces of woods were scattered everywhere, making it to be a complete mess.

"Just look that bridge…It's a complete mess! How are we supposed to get to the other side with the bridge in this state? Maybe someone around here can fix it for us."

I resumed the path so that I could reach the house and went inside.


	10. A Dirty Job

**Shout out: **Thanks to Johnw1 (hey welcome back! ;p) for following Skyward Sword and following me as an author (did I do this before?) and also for following Spirit Tracks. Thanks to Quaarus for following this story. Thanks to The13TalesOfHamjou. Thanks to for favoring Skyward Sword.

**The13TalesOfHamjou: **when you do read OoT, there's a lot of surprises, twists and turns waiting in there ;)

Chapter 9: A Dirty Job

The inside of the house looked more of a shop if anything. There were a lot of shelves that was being stacked with items such as potions and bombs. There were boxes, pictures, jewelry and statues on the table. The floor was smooth with a rug at the entrance.

But, no one was here until a figure emerged from the door though it looked like it was hiding its face.

"Greetings, squirt!" I scowled. "What can I do for you?" he then walked to his spot, finally revealing his face. It looked gloomy as if he hadn't slept at all. He wore a hat with black hair sticking out and a navy uniform.

"What do you want, you Rupeeless ragamuffin? This is no place for the likes of you!" he rudely told me. "Go on now! Shoo! Get out of here!"

I stood my ground. "I don't think I can do that. Say, who are you anyways?"

He rolled his eyes. "Heh, listen well, and remember the name, squirt! I'm Linebeck 3, president of Linebeck Trading. I hunt down the rarest antiques from around the world… Then I sell them to highest bidder! How's that for an introduction?"

"Horrible." I stated bluntly. He sneered before I went up to him. "Now _you listen well_. My name's Link not squirt! Got that?" I spoke as I pulled him closer to me by the scruff of his uniform.

"Yeah, whatever." I sneered, releasing him.

"And no you didn't blow me away." I replied as he was about to say if he had blown me away.

Scoffing, he suddenly looked thoughtful as he studied me. "You know, I hadn't noticed before, but you possess a certain charm, squirt. But what are you doing here? You don't look like you've got treasure to sell."

"Congrats on having a brain. Anyways," I started just as he was about to speak. "I'm trying to get to Ocean Land but the bridge is out."

"Well, that's a sticky situation, isn't it?"

"Obviously. So can you fix it?"

"Hmm…I'm not too sure since the huge storms we had really did a number on it. I was going to call a bridge worker I know in the Snow Land to fix the mess but with the spirit tracks vanishing, I've got bigger fish to fry. See, I deal with merchants all over the world, and I can't get anywhere now!" he exclaimed. "Wait…you're an engineer, aren't you? Well, that's just perfect! Go fetch that bridge worker so we can both get on with our business. Sound good?"

"Fine." I mumbled. I seriously don't know why I should do it since he was rude to me before…why should I do something to a person who was rude and mean? But I suppose he has a point: the sooner I get the bridge worker, the sooner he will be out of my hair.

"Whoo hoo! I knew I liked you, squirt!"

"Only if you stop calling me a squirt!" I cried out, exasperated.

He chuckled. "Sure thing, _squirt_." I gave out a moan of frustration. "Anyways, I'll wait here, so go fetch the bridge worker. Chop-chop now!"

After figuring out, asking around, we finally got to the Bridge Worker's House. We then entered the brown with a black rooftop house.

The person looked a bit chubby with a tanish brownish skin, a blue and white jacket with a nearly dirty black shirt and a white hat. He seemed to be hammering something on a medium-size wood.

"Hey, whaddaya doin' here?" he asked when he saw me.

I decided to explain all the events. I figured he needs a lot of information before he could fix the bridge.

"So you're trying to restore all the spirit tracks? Sounds like a lotta work! Hmm…That's a big heart ya got there, little guy! I guess being an engineer isn't all red carpets and caviar, is it?"

"Nope."

"Sometimes, you just gotta roll up your sleeves and put in some work! See, I'm a bridge worker, carpenter, and craftsman, so I know all about work. If ya need a bridge, I'm your guy."

"Great. Then could you fix the bridge that leads to Ocean Land? I kinda need to get there."

"…Alright, let me at it! I got somethin' to tell that Linebeck anyhow. I'm ready to go right now, so I'll head to the train and wait there for you."

"Thanks."

He nodded before going to the train, leaving me alone. I then got out of the house and went back in my train but before I could actually go back to my train, I got stop by a person who looked he wanted to go somewhere.

"Aw, rats! I was gonna ask you to take me to Papuzia Village. But I guess you're already giving the bridge worker a ride, huh…Well, no biggie. I'll just walk there and take some killer pics along the way. Oh, but you should know that the bridge worker is super-mega fussy. If you don't blow your whistle when the signs say so…Or if you don't follow the signs telling you to speed up or slow down…" he ranted though he was giving me heads up. "Or if you don't stop right at the platform…Or if you get hit by an enemy while you're travelling…He'll jump off the train and yell at you 'til he's blue in the face."

I sighed. Great…

"Also, don't use the reverse on the gearbox to brake suddenly!" well, since he talked too much, I zoned out until Zelda rudely awoken me…somehow…"I have it all written down at my house, so swing by if you ever forget. Good luck!"

"Yeah, thanks." I muttered.

"This is our first passenger. He seems pretty demanding, so let's be careful." Zelda told me.

"You have so little faith in me." I mumbled before getting on the train after Zelda exclaimed 'all aboard!'

This is gonna be fun…

Boar-like enemies ran on the path of the tracks, running towards me so I killed them off before they could even struck me. Sometimes, I would pull the whistle cord whenever I needed to or when the signal came. I cringed when I saw that menacing train from before though this time it was in front of me by a good distance.

Not wanting to notice me, I slowed down for a couple of minutes until it disappeared from the sight and when it was clear, I made the speed to go faster. We soon reached the teleportation gate and went through (I think) and then there was this one time when the train had nearly got struck from those boars. I panicked when it came a centimeter close to the train but at the last minute, it was finally dead.

Finally, we arrived at the Trading Post and with a quick smooth halt, I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Well, look at that! We're here! Ya sure know how to ride those rails, kid!" he congratulated me once we're on the station. "A ride like that puts me in a workin' mood. I'm headin' straight to the job site!"

"Thanks." he nodded before going to the bridge. I decided to follow him and spotted him studying the broken bridge.

"Hmm, yep, this bridge got a number done on it. It's not beyond fixin' though. It'll take a while, so go kill some time and come back later." he told me.

"Ah, the bridge worker! How have you been, good man?" the nearly monotone voice announced. I turned around and saw Linebeck, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Linebeck walked towards the bridge worker.

"Linebeck? Well, I'll be! How've ya been, ya old treasure hound?" the worker greeted him.

"Much better now that you're here!" Linebeck nodded. "Do me a favor and work a little of your magic on this dilapidated bridge."

The worker dismissed it by waving his hand as if to tell that it's not a problem. "Course, course. Just leave it to me! Shouldn't be a problem. Assumin', of course, that you've got my repair fee on hand. Ya do, right? Ya also still owe me for the work I did on your house. So along with the bridge…" he reminded Linebeck. "Hmm, I'd say 5,000 Rupees oughta cover the bill nicely!"

I tried to hide my stun look on my face. Man…that's just…holy…

"Five…THOUSAND!?" Linebeck shrieked with shock. "Surely you must be joking! Lucky for both of us, this young fellow has kindly agreed to foot the bill." he looked lazily at me.

"Say what?" I asked, sharply.

"He's the one who wanted the bridge fixed in the first place, after all." Linebeck reasoned.

"And you're the one who wanted the bridge fixed as well seeing that you needed it too." I pointed it out while controlling myself to not punch him in the face.

He sneered. "All I did was send him your way, friend!"

"Oh, is that so, little guy?" the worker asked me who was glaring at Linebeck. That slimy…I'll be sure to do something drastic to him.

"What. Ever." I replied through my gritted teeth.

"Well, I'm glad we cleared up that little bit of unsavory business. Oh, and you'd best get that money ready, squirt. No one likes a bill dodger!"

"Oh don't worry I will!" I responded, heatedly. "Because you're just a coward who won't take its responsibility that great! What about those trading stuff?" I bellowed, angered.

He waved his hand to dismiss my little "tantrum". "And I'm not a coward." he narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Oh really?" I said, sarcastically.

"Ta ta!" Linebeck walked away.

"Eh, I don't really care who pays me, so long as I get my five thousand Rupees." the worker told me.

"Good. Then I will make sure Line_beck _will pay you!"

He gave me a sympathy look. "Anyways, I'll go fix that bridge, but that money better be ready for me when I'm done!"

The worker then walked off to do his stuff.

"Wh-what kind of nonsense is this?! Five thousand Rupees? That's positively criminal!" Zelda gasped, shocked at the outrageous news.

"Yes well it's because his _highness_ couldn't do what he needs to do." I replied with venom. "And where the hell am I supposed to get five thousand Rupees?"

"I don't know." she responded before grinning mischievously. "Let's go give Linebeck a piece of our minds!"

I grinned. "I like the way you think."

"What is it, squirt? You look a bit worried." Linebeck told me when I entered in.

"Oh really? I never knew that." I replied, cockily.

He ignored my attitude. "Is it because a little kid like you doesn't have five thousand Rupees to drop?" he quizzed, lazily. "Well, relax. I've got a great idea I'm willing to share with you."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh really? Enlighten me." I drawled.

He gave me a suspicious look. Heck, I would to if I was him. "We can scrape that moolah together _if _you're willing to do a little work for me. Do what I say, and we'll have five thousand Rupees before you know it!"

"Before I agree to it, you tell me what it is." I commanded.

"Now listen closely, as I only want to say this once. I've heard whispers about some high-value loot that was hidden here long ago. What loot, you ask? A gem of a treasure known as the Regal Ring! From what I can gather, the thing's got to be worth a cool eighty thousand Rupees, easy! My grandfather left a letter detailing the ring's location shortly before his passing. I've read the clues he gave and looked all over, but I haven't hit pay dirt…"

Huh…interesting…

"This is where you come in. What say you find the ring for me and bring it back? Do that, and we'll generate more than enough Rupees to pay off your debt!"

"I think you mean _your _debt." I stated, still a bit angered.

He waved it off. "Should be a sweet deal for all involved. Are you in?"

I studied Linebeck though something nagged me that I shouldn't trust him at all. I've got an inkling feeling about this…

Sighing, I rolled my eyes and told him that I'm in.

He seemed to be ecstatic.

"Fantastic! Here's the letter Gramps left behind, for your reference. Figure out the riddle, get your hands on the Regal Ring and make us rich! The ring seems to be near Gramps's grave. You can get there through here." he pointed to the location once I had taken the map out. "Read the letter and see if you can suss out where the thing is!"

"Fine fine…" I then paused. "By the way…" before he could do anything, I punched him in the face though it landed on his nose, causing it to slightly bleed. "That's for putting me to do your dirty work!" I bellowed then stalked off.

"Link…" Zelda trailed off. She had seen that scene. "I…just…I…wow." she finally uttered. "I would never thought that you of all people would do something like that!" the Princess stared at me with a stun look on her face. "I mean…you just…"

"Well, he deserved it." I replied hastily.

I then got the letter out to read it.

_My dear boy,_

_Even though I'm no longer with you, I'm sure you're faring well. But just in case you run into some hard times…I've buried the Regal Ring in a safe spot for you to claim. It wouldn't be fun if I told you exactly where, though, would it? Use these clues to find it. _

_To enter, sound the light and send a messenger along its path._

_From where the lights cross, go four steps north and six steps west._

_And that's where you'll discover the treasure! Best of luck of you!_

_HA HA HA!_

_-Linebeck Senior_

I gave an odd look at the letter, questioning Linebeck's gramps sanity. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion until I found the gossip stone (as I would like to call it since it gives out news and such) and played the Song of Awakening. The one-eyed stone opened its eye.

"Boing-oing! To find the things buried in the ground, play the Song of Discovery. You do know it, don't you?"

I nodded.

"Oh, you know it already?" it asked, surprised. "Good, then get to work!"

I sighed when it went back to sleep.

"I don't get this. How about you, Zel?" I asked. No answer. I raised an eyebrow. "Zelda?"

"Over here, Link!" she called out. I followed the sound of her voice and saw that she was floating beside a cave-like entrance. "What's in there?"

I shrugged. "I don't know but I'm gonna find out." I then walked inside of the cave and read the sign that was ahead of me.

_Beware of shield-gobbling monsters ahead! Those who've lost a shield can procure a shiny new one at Linebeck Trading! _

I took out my boomerang to try and stun cylindrical monsters with a red skin. When it got stunned, I attacked it with my sword. After a few hits, the bizarre creature deflated into a puddle and then I went to destroy the second creature that looked the same.

Sometimes, droplets of water would drip down to the ceiling as it echoed itself in the cave. I paused to stare at the pot since I could've sworn it was moving. Spotting it suspiciously, I smashed the pot with the boomerang and out came the same cylindrical creature which got killed.

Going to my left, I jumped the platforms that were on the water but on the second platform, I used my bomb to blow up the boulder that got in the way. When it was destroyed, I continued to go forward to reach the wider path and reached the stamp stand; of course, I stamped the book.

Then, I got out of my spot in order to climb up the stairs in which I had seen earlier. The stairs led me out of the cave and into the place that resembled like the woods. Once I turned a corner, I saw a grave-like stone and a shuttle statue that would fly whenever I play the correct tune which I did and the statue jetted into the sky to reveal a diamond that floated above its stand.

I stared at it curiously as blue column of light enveloped it before a thin streak of light was shot out rather diagonally. I figured that I played the Song of Light. I also spotted a switch that was nearly in the middle of the water and it was standing on the platform.

I struck it with the boomerang and to the far right of me, a bridge was formed. When I crossed the bridge, I saw a crack on the wall then went back to search for some bombs. Seeing a bomb, I picked on up and crossed the bridge again to blow up the crack.

I went inside another cave and killed off the red enemies that spat out cannonballs. I rolled my eyes when the chest shook a little so I knew an enemy was hiding. I was proven right since I struck the chest and it revealed the cylindrical red monster which quickly got killed.

"Hey, it's those beacon lights." Zelda pointed out to the two crystals switch.

I took out the Pipes to play the Song of Light where they shot a thin streak of light.

"Link look!" I looked to see the two lights crossing each other, forming an x.

"Huh. Whatddya know? The lights are crossing. I guess the reason why Linebeck couldn't find it is probably because he needed a tune to activate them. At least that's my educated guess." I replied.

I took out the letter since I forgot what to do next. _From where the lights cross, go four steps north and six steps west._

Shrugging, I went to the spot where the lights crossed and counted four steps going north and then went six steps to the west. I raised an eyebrow before deciding to count again.

"I don't get it!" I yelled, frustrated. "What am I supposed to do now? I did went four steps north and six steps west…"

I groaned, earning a shook of her head from Zelda. "Lemme see." I showed the paper.

"Send a messenger of its path…" she mumbled before going into a deep thought. With a "bright" idea, she chirped. "Link, try using the Spirit Pipes and see what happens."

I played the songs of which I knew and waited. Nothing happened which caused me to groan frustrated until I realized that I hadn't played the Song of Discovery. A chest appeared diagonally beside me.

"Huh…that's all?" I muttered, walking towards it.

There, it was the Regal Ring with a gold color and blue jewels being at the side. A big magenta jewel was placed in the middle.

"It worked!" she giggled.

I then found Linebeck standing in front of his house when I reached up to him, he looked at me oddly.

"What's that look for? You've got a strange sparkle in your eye…" he then gasped, excitedly. "Why, you devil! You found the Regal Ring, didn't you?" he asked, ecstatic.

"Obviously." I muttered.

"Ha HA! I knew I could count on you to bring home the bacon, squirt! Well? Where is it? Let me take a look at the thing!" he replied, quickly.

I gave him a skeptical look. Something about him felt off…or maybe that's just me. I took the Ring out and gave him to examine it.

"Oh, it's just breathtaking! Gramps always had an eye for treasure like this! The weight! The superb craftsmanship! This beauty's worth a ton, for sure! Oh, that so? Must be one heck of a ring, then. You bet it is! It's gotta be worth a cool eight thousand Rupees…" he then looked up and saw the bridge worker staring at him. "Hey, when did you get here?! How long have you been standing there?"

I looked behind Linebeck and saw the bridge worker who walked towards Linebeck.

"Just came by to let you know the bridge is all patched up."

"Oh? Oh yes, that's right. Wonderful!"

"Sure is! And now that the work's done, I'll take that bling as payment! So this little doodad's worth eight thousand Rupees? Coulda fooled me." he snorted, eyeing the ring. "Still, it beats takin' another IOU! If you need anything else, just give me a holler!"

"Can you believe he just took off with that ring?" Linebeck asked, angered. "It's worth almost double what I owed!"

"Oh that's so unfortunate!" I replied, sneering. I still hate this guy.

He glared at me. "You know, you're very cocky for someone your age!" he exclaimed then paused as if he remembered something. "…Crud. I guess that's that. Still, you've got a real talent for sniffing out treasure."

"No…it's called using a brain and an instrument." I said, smoothly.

I didn't think he was happy with that remark.

"But I suppose I will take that as a compliment." I replied, quickly.

He rolled his eyes. "Ooh! Tell you what. From here on out, bring any treasure you find to me!"

"Nope. I'm done working for you."

He tried again. "If they impress, I'll trade you some lovely new train cars for those trinkets!"

"Sorry! Maybe in the next century!" I called out as I rushed back to the Train Station.


	11. Under the Sea

Author's Note: I really wasn't sure what Link's star sign…so erm was yeah…

**The13talesofHamjon: **…em…maybe I did put Link a bit too snarky heh…Linebeck's a pain in the butt.

Chapter 10: Under the Sea

Before I actually went to the bridge, I went to Outset Village since I promised Niko about the stamp collecting. I entered his house and he exclaimed about the stamp collecting. In return, he gave me a brand new Shield. It was brown and silver with a Triforce in the upper corner with designs on them.

"Thanks, Niko."

He nodded. "You know, that shield once belonged to an old friend of mine from my adventuring days. Seeing you with it takes me back to when I was young. Sorry if you already spent money on a shield. Just leave it here with me! Come back any time when you want to switch shields."

I nodded. "I will."

We finally arrived at the Ocean Land and I halted the train at the station. I looked at the almost small village that was on the water. There was a bridge connecting the paths so that the people could get across. Houses, palm trees and birds that seemed to be carrying something around their neck were scattered throughout the village.

"Well, here we are in Papuzia Village! We summered here once when I was young, but I haven't been here since. Want to go swimming?"

I smiled. "Yes please! I haven't swum in like forever."

She giggled. "When I get my body back, we should definitely come back here to swim! Anyway, let's get going!"

"This is Papuzia Village, a place completely surrounded by water." a female introduced. She had her black hair tied into a high ponytail and she wore a red one strap dress; a white shirt was visible. Blue wristbands were placed on her two wrists.

"Our village leader is a clairvoyant who can see into the future. We call her the Wise One."

I reached the station and Zelda replied that we should go and see the Wise One.

"I want to hear my fortune!" she replied, giddily. I shook my head at her playful nature as I led the train to the Island Sanctuary.

"Here we are at the Island Sanctuary. I wonder what Carben is like. And I wonder if he'll be on that wheeled thing like Anjean and Gage…Come on, let's go and meet him!" she replied, urgently.

I got out of a cave and into the bright sunlight.

_Follow the gazes of the statues. Trace their paths to open the door._

I studied the text that was written on the red door. Statues, eh? I found the statues and drew on the map of where they were gazing while also destroying weird-like crab creatures. After that, I went back to the red door and drew the "path" on the door.

The drawing sunk into the door and a white glow appeared as it showed the white same design, allowing the door to be opened. I went through the entrance.

"Carben doesn't seem to be here, Link…Hey, what's that?"

We spotted what it looked like a sign with some texts carved into the wooden piece.

"Let's check it out." Zelda stated.

_I'm at Papuzia Village visiting my sky friends.  
-Carben_

Sky friends?

"It's too bad Carben isn't here." she said, disappointed. "Let's go to Papuzia Village and look for him there."

"I don't even know how he looks like." I sighed. "Guess I'm gonna have to ask people."

She smiled before vanishing.

I reached Papuzia Village and when I was at a palm tree, Zelda reappeared and told me to look.

"Oh! Look over there, Link!" she pointed to the direction where there was a white-haired fellow floating in the air.

"Carben!" Zelda shouted. "CARBEEEEEEEN!" she screamed, making me to cringe. "He's in some sort of daze and doesn't seem to hear us…" the Princess told me after he didn't respond. "Maybe the Wise One will know what to do…"

I went to a house that had a blue roof top and entered in. It had a wooden floor with a blue rug in the middle as well as two lit candles on each of the corner. Two statues that had two blue orbs were behind the person that was sitting in the middle.

I realized that this must be the Wise One.

She appeared to be old with purplish skin and hair and a purple-blue robe.

"So pleased that you could make it." she greeted as if she was actually expecting me to come. "Of course, the stars foretold your arrival, Link. How do I know your name, you ask?"

She spoke just as I was about to ask.

"Eh heh heh…The stars foretold that as well. I know everything, you see. Even things that have yet to happen. I sense your heart is heavy with a deep concern. Is that so?"

"Yeah…" I replied, dimly.

"I thought so…Something is troubling you. You don't have to say anything. I already know. Do you want me to tell you your fortune?"

I sighed quietly. "Alright."

"I'm going to ask you some questions, so answer them with a strong, clear voice. Are you a boy or girl?"

I stared dumbfounded at the odd person. Well gee I don't know. I'm a boy! What kind of a question is that?!

"A boy." I replied.

She did some weird "praying" position as if she was trying to hear something. The orb that was in the middle glowed its colors. It was a while before she spoke again.

"Of course, I already knew that…What's your eye color?"

"Blue."

She did the same thing.

"Ah, yes…Just like my mother…And finally, what is your star sign?"

"Um…" honestly, I don't really know…

She again did the same position thing…

"Ah yes, the sign of an elegant artist…Now listen…to the message of the stars!"

She did a weird dance such as swaying back and forth which freaked me out and she hummed a tune. She then snapped her eyes opened, startling me for a moment.

"Below where the sky dwellers gather, near the lonely tree…There is a hidden sound stone that will call him. What you need for today is courage!"

Awkwardly, I walked out of the house and went to the lonely tree as she would call it and play the Song of Discovery where a statue-like shuttle appeared. After playing the two notes, it shot into the sky disappearing from sight. Carben flew towards us and got gently lowered down.

"The nerve! There I was flying high in the sky, unwinding…" Carben muttered angrily. I took this time to look at his appearance.

He had white hair, almost paleish skin with an ice-blue robe and a blue vehicle.

"Then you play the Song of Birds and I come crashing down!"

"Sorry, Carben but—"

"Don't you know that song has the power to call birds to you?" Carben asked, interrupting me.

"No I didn't know actually until now. But anyway, I went to the Island Sanctuary because I need to talk to you but we found out that you weren't there so we went back here and found you." I explained, a bit hurriedly.

"Don't be so upset. I wasn't just lollygagging, you know. I was talking to the birds about the different places they've seen."

"Oh, I didn't know you were friends with birds, Carben." Zelda responded, surprised. "But never mind that. We're in dire need of your help!" she said, nearly repeating of what I had said.

"Hmph." he didn't seem to please about that. "Let me guess. You want me to restore the spirit tracks, don't you?"

We nodded.

"Please." I slightly begged.

"I was hoping to relax here a little longer," he sighed. "But fine. Take me to the Island Sanctuary on your train."

We both gasped happily as we sent our thanks.

"I'll be waiting for you in the train." he rode away and into the train.

When we crossed the bridge that was over the water, something loomed on the waters. I gaped at the boat that had a skull with crossed bones and the boat looked menacingly.

Great.

"Oh no! Pirates! We have to protect our passenger!" Zelda exclaimed.

I fired the cannonballs but it wasn't enough since I felt something hitting against my head, knocking me out.

"LINK!"

* * *

Something strange smashed the window and came into the room where it held the captives.

"Oh, no! Pirates! Dastardly, kidnapping pirates!"

I moaned when I felt something shaking me.

"Link! Wake up!" it hissed.

Blearily, I fluttered my eyes open, slowly having the events being registered into my mind. I still felt that a headache was coming in but after a while, I pushed myself up and stared at the bizarre little creature that was on the opposite side.

"You must protect me from them, Link!" Carben exclaimed, instantly waking me up.

They were actually easy to beat but of course, I was the one who always had to get injured since unexpectedly, one of the pirates _threw _me into the air and I crashed through one of their windows. The shards of glass rained down and I just luckily grabbed onto the edge.

When I felt that someone was in front of the smashed window, I swung myself to the side and brought my feet through the opening and smashed at the pirate's face. I then did a jump attack to end him.

More pirates came and I was careful to not get thrown out again. The thing is though is that they looked like they couldn't carry anyone. That's how weak they looked like…at least to me but I was proven wrong.

I performed a spin attack which made some of the pirates to fly out the window and drowned.

I breathed out a sigh of relief when they were gone but of course, a loud THUD was heard and my mouth fell opened as I saw a giant pirate who looked ready to kill.

Carben, who shook with fear, went away which left me and him.

However, I got cornered near a window from the mighty pirate but with a powerful push, I got pushed out again though I tugged the pirate with me.

It seemed as though we were wrestling underwater, struggling to be alive.

I gave a muffle yell when the pirate's arm wrapped around my neck, hoping to cut the oxygen supply. It was working since my vision was slowly started to be blurry but I still thrashed around violently.

Grunting since the brute rammed its weapon into my abdomen (which caused one of the spikes to be into my body), I took my sword out and jumped as high as I could to stab at the pirate's abdomen. Weakened, I kicked the pirate off me and swam towards the surface.

Gasping, I quickly swallowed some air in then grabbed the edge from the window to pull myself up. With a THUD, I dropped myself to the floor and pulled out the spike from my abdomen. I coughed out some little water with a mixture of blood in it as well.

"Link…are you alright?" Carben spoke quietly though he knew the answer.

I closed my eyes, hearing my soft breathing. "I'm…alright. I'll be fine…"

"If you say so…but…thank you. You really saved my hide there, Link!" he thanked me with sincere.

"Don't…mention it."

"Link!" Zelda shrieked, seeing the scene. "Oh my! How…are you alright?! Where's your gauze? You need to heal it."

I groaned. "Zelda…stop…I'll be fine…"

After much arguing and protesting, I finally gave up and placed the gauze around my abdomen. Grumping, I called the birds since I played the Song of Birds to lift Carben up and into my train. Cringing, I got into the water and swam towards my train.

We then continued the path that led to Island Sanctuary.

"Ah, we finally made it. It was just a short distance away, but it felt so far. I suppose mortal peril has that effect on a person. Those Blin pirates are getting more aggressive by the day…" suddenly, a glow appeared in front of us and out came a golden triangle. "Now look at what we have here…Oh, you haven't seen one of these before?" he asked after seeing my puzzled look.

They remind me of those gem whenever I defeat the bosses of the many temples.

"Let me explain." Carben continued. "You see, when a person does a great service to another, the receiver's spirit overflows with gratitude. When this gratitude reaches beyond mere words, it is released and crystallizes. This forms what we call a Force Gem. This whole continent and its spirit tracks…All of it is formed from the gratitude of the spirits. If deep enough, anyone's gratitude can form a Force Gem. Even an old man's. I don't express it well, but the bottom line is that I appreciate your help…Here, please take this. It belongs to you."

The Force Gem flew into my hands and I placed it in my pocket. "Thank you, Carben."

"You're welcome. You plan to continue your journey by train, do you not?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Then you must always go forth with people's hearts in mind. When you make people happy, their spirits emit energy. When this energy builds, Force Gems are created and new tracks appear. This should be very useful for your journey. Alright, I'll be heading out to the sanctuary now. See you!" he then went away.

I then went to the Sanctuary as well.

"Thanks again for earlier, Link." Carben thanked me again. "Let me reintroduce myself, I am Carben, guardian of the Ocean Land."

I grinned. "Let me reintroduce myself too. I am Link, the Hero!" I stated, proudly as I posed a hero's pose.

Zelda giggled at my goofiness while Carben rolled his eyes.

"Ahem." Carben cleared his throat, making me to grin widely as I got back to normal…whatever what my normal is. He then repeated if I was here to restore the spirit tracks and I said yes.

"But of course. You've come all this way, so I'll do everything I can to help. Very well then…In order to restore the tracks, I'll need your help. You do know about the Song of Restoration?"

"Yes."

"This song requires two different instruments to play different parts. I'll teach you your part first, so listen well. Just copy what I do. Once you've had enough practice, you can put down your flute."

I nearly missed the last note but I got it in time.

"That's it!" Carben nodded once I put my flute down. "Would you like to practice more or try the real thing?"

"The real thing."

"Alright! Remember, this is a duet, so don't let my part distract you."

The song was beautiful and it felt like bells were here, ringing their sound. The tune nearly sounded like ancient…as if it was forgotten long time ago only to be revived again.

"A portion of the tracks, leading to the Marine Temple, has been restored." Carben explained once we were done. "The Marine Temple itself, however, resides deep on the ocean floor. Only a tiny part of it is visible above sea level. To go to the Marine Temple, you must first head to the ocean floor."

I frowned. "How can I get there? The train can't."

He gasped as if I somehow offended him. "How dare you question the spirits' strength!" he exclaimed.

"Erm…sorry…?"

"The ocean floor is covered with rails, so of course the train can move freely there!"

_Well I'm terribly sorry for not knowing that there were rails underneath the water. _I thought, rolling my eyes.

"The way to get down there is…" he paused dramatically but then frowned. "Dagnabbit. I can't remember where the entrance is." he paused, scrunching his face in concentration.

"Oh, yes, now I remember. I knew I might need this information later…That's why I wrote it down for myself, just in case. Here. Take this with you."

He handed me his letter.

"I wish you success!"

I then opened the letter to read it.

_Dear Self,_

Now I really wanted to question his sanity…

_I know you'll forget, so I'm leaving you instructions to get to the ocean floor.  
-Carben_

On his map, Carben wrote 1-3 on the locations of which he knew it was going to be needed. I took out my map and wrote the exact locations on mine.

In all honesty, I was actually nervous if the train would be able to go underwater. Just because there were rails underwater, that doesn't mean that something can go wrong…

I stared dumb-founded when I saw a _rabbit _on the water.

"Link…is that…?" Zelda tried to finish the odd question.

I nodded mutely before catching it. It looked like it was going to drown…

"Soooo! We meet again!" the guy with the pictobox exclaimed.

I forgot what his name was…Ferrus…?

"I heard the ocean spirit tracks had returned, so I came to see for myself. It's just a rumor, but I hear there are even tracks that run under the water…Oh, and guess what else? Just guess!" he told me, excitedly.

"There's a temple underwater?" I guessed, bluntly even though I already knew there was.

"No!" he shook his head furiously. "They say there are sculptures out there that react to really big noises!"

After the talk, I went back on my train and continued down the path. I caught another rabbit that was apparently called Water Rabbits…I saw red orb on top of the big stands and decided to pull the whistle cord. The red orb glowed blue and further down the path, I again saw the red orb so I pulled down the whistle cord to change the color into blue.

I really don't know what the use of this is.

When I activated the red orb into a blue orb, a giant statue fish appeared in front of the tracks, having its mouth to open. I entered into the giant's fish mouth and gaped at the underwater scenery.

Cliffs were scattered throughout the place as they reached the surface. Down below was dark and I didn't want to get thrown off the train; it's the last thing on my mind.

It still felt that I got swallowed from the waves; heh, irony…

School of glassy blue fishes swam beside me though they turned a corner.

"Wow, it's so breathtaking here, Link!" Zelda awed at the scene. "Who knew the spirit tracks ran underwater?"

"The Lokomos." I replied, crookedly.

Zelda shrieked when a green jellyfish moved sideways but I fired a cannonball to scare it off.

When we were coming close to the entrance of the Marine Temple, something blocked the entrance as if it was guarding it. It then took off like a train.

I grunted when the menacing bizarre train struck the back of the wagon. I used the cannon to try and to make it go away but it didn't really work though it did stopped a bit.

And then, I entered the temple.


	12. The Marine Temple

Author's Note: EEPP! I sincerely apologize for NOT UPDATING IN SUCH A LONG TIME! Guess you could say I got carried away playing Skyward Sword. Yes it came two DAYS AGO! TWO FREAKIN DAYS AGO! I HATE ONLINE SHOPPING! But at last, the power of Skyward Sword IS IN MY HANDS! *cue the evil laughter* ahem…right…

**The13TalesOfHamjou: **Gooooodddd! I DARE YOU TO DO ONE! D'aww thanks! :') yeah, rabbits…random…0.o

Chapter 11: The Marine Temple

"So here we are at the Marine Temple…You're ready to go on in, right, Link?"

"Sure." I grunted.

I exited the main lobby and into the first floor. This was going to be one of those long days, if you know what I mean. The walls held a glassy with intricate patterns on them while with a baby blue floor. A part of this place nearly resembled a maze and after taking a turn, four riddle stones were placed on each of the stands.

I destroyed the electric creatures that resembled much like ChuChus.

_Above sits the third. _

_Above sits the first. Above sits the fourth. Above sits the second._

After going through so many temples that was filled with puzzles, I was starting to get the hang of them which was why I finished this riddle rather quickly. Though when I went straight and turned a corner, arrows from the structure-like building was shot from the hole the minute I stepped onto their floor.

I ducked down, feeling the breeze from the arrow swiftly brushing past by my head.

After turning another corner, I switched on the four switches according to their numbers due to the stone riddle and it opened the blue door that sunk down. I then went to the entrance and activated a switch which caused rolling boulders to come by and went down into the abyss below since it had a gap in front of me.

I then went back on the floating platform to reach the side then reached the first floor.

I crossed the floor that had the stone riddles and took a different path.

"Link!" Zelda cried out. Gasping, I leapt backwards to avoid the boulder that nearly squashed me.

I then reached the second floor but just at a different part of it.

After a few twists and turns, I came across a door that led to the third floor.

Sometimes I wonder who built these temples and what their purposes are. Well other than worshipping…

I walked through another entrance and the brown door slid up, locking me inside. In the middle of the room stood a creature that had blue skin with a dark navy and white jacket that seemed to be up to its ankles, black gloves and he also held a red weapon but the weapon was alive.

It whipped a couple times in the air and then it grabbed me around the waist. It dragged me to it but I took this chance to strike it before the enemy attacked me. I hissed when the whip slashed me across my face and yet I chose to ignore it after a while.

Finally, the foe died and the brown slid down as well as three blue doors slid down as well. A chest appeared and I took the item which was a whip that resembled much like the enemy's whip.

I shuddered when I stared in the snake's lifeless eyes. And then, I went through the door that was behind the chest but it revealed to have a nearly huge gap that showed the abyss. I spotted something ahead of me so I decided to try out the whip. It grabbed the object so I swung to the opposite side and landed safely.

When I reached the end of the path after turning to the left, a locked door was there so I retreated back and went to look for the key.

I even looked for the key in a hidden entrance but found nothing only a switch which I activated with a boomerang since it was impossible for me to reach it.

_Three rings sit before you. Grab only the one farthest from your grasp._

I had entered through another part of the third floor and came across another stone riddle which read that. I figured out the puzzle and continued to trek through the new entrance I had triggered.

I came across a path where it had three paths. Examining it, I chose the second one only to be proven wrong because I had activated the arrow traps. I narrowly dodged all of them but on the last part, many arrows suddenly started to come at me, making it harder to dodge.

But when I did a turn to avoid a flying arrow, I gave out a sharp gasp but I felt a sharp pierce that entered my abdomen. With a grunt, it forced me to fall on my knees and I looked at the wounded area only to see that the arrow's head was on the other side.

Breathing deeply, I pulled out the arrow's head carefully so that I can pull the stick out of my body, easily and well…almost in less pain…

I bit my lower lip hard when I pulled the arrow stick out. I could've sworn I had heard something being twisted or a small crack…or something! Or maybe that was just me.

Zelda came out but she made a horrified face when she saw the scene.

"Link…oh Link!" she cried out, wanting to comfort me but she got saddened when her hand went right through me.

I gave her a weak smile. My free hand clutched the wounded part as I felt the warm liquid that freely flowed.

"I'm sorry, Link." she apologized. "I'm sorry for being so useless."

"No you're not." I insisted. "If you didn't possess those Death Phantoms or whatever they are called, I wouldn't exactly make it out alive."

She sniffed. "I…I suppose you're right…"

We waited for a couple minutes but it felt like _hours _to have the bleeding stopped. In those minutes, I slept and when I woke up I found out that the bleeding had stopped, causing me to continue on. Under Zelda's instruction, I have to take it easy.

I chose the third one. I breathed out a sigh of relief when I had chosen the right one since a pair of "stairs" had formed on the opposite side of me, creating a bridge. I crossed the bridge and reached the third floor.

There was a time when I got freaked out. It was when one of the fish statues actually _moved_. I shuddered when it did that…

I smiled happily when I had finally retrieved the lost key to that locked door in which I couldn't open it before. So that being said, I went to the locked door and opened it. However, when I leaped branch through branch with the help of the whip, I suddenly got locked in after I had entered a different path.

The minute I entered the battle field, strange blue headed creatures with red eyes and spikes that were at the side were aimlessly walking around. I peered underneath the mask and discovered that it was actually the red ChuChus.

They were easy to kill and once again, the blue door lowered itself down while the door behind me sunk down as well.

_Three blades sit in a row. Retrieve them all, and the path may open._

I was currently on the fifth floor once I had gone through the stairs entrance after I had defeated the ChuChus. The stairs were just to the left of me once you had turned a corner.

I also destroyed two more blue enemies that had the same whips as I did. I hissed when the whip struck my back, causing me to partly see stars. Nonetheless, I was the winner like always.

After activating a switch that popped out a propeller, I launched myself on the handle of the propeller in order to go to where I want. It was a slow process once the object had flown me over the large gap with the abyss below. To be honest, I was bored out of my mind.

I then let go the propeller once I reached my destination and went up the stairs to reach the sixth floor. As a result, the moment I entered the new spot, the door slid up locking me but I was unfazed by it.

Electric ChuChus popped out of the ground but really, you guys already know what the result was…other than being zapped two times…

_Remember the placement of the blades. That knowledge may prove useful in another, similar room. _

Yeah me remembering things? Good luck with that.

I explored some more of the floor while also obtaining a key.

As soon as I grabbed the boss key and headed my way out of the spot, a large purpley pink hand with an eye that was in the middle of the eye emerged out of the ground in front of the stairs that led to the Boss Room.

I gaped at it, wondering what the heck that was. Another one from the right side of it also came out of the ground. A third one appeared, across from the second one and they all started to creepily walk towards me.

Rolling my eyes, I quickly killed them with spin attacks and all the other sword movements I knew. The not so fun part was that when the Hand (might as well call it that) smashed at me. I groaned from the hard impact as I tried to get the Hand off me.

I did by using my sword and struck it in the eye upward. It screeched something horrible before crumpling and then it fell to the ground, dead. I cringed when the eye's "blood" oozed out. On the other hand, I was suddenly thrown across the air, nearly being plunged in the abyss but luckily, I skidded to halt at the edge of the path.

And then there was this one time where the beast had _flicked _me. Yeah, I know. It freakin flicked me as if I was some useless waste of space. I panicked when it grabbed the boss key so I quickly scrambled up and performed a jump attack.

In result, the strange creature dropped the key.

The Hands were finally defeated and I was able to take the key.

"Just what were those things?" Zelda asked, curiously and frightened.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe Niko knows."

The boss door opened and I went inside.

A blue light appeared in front of the riddle stone. The stone basically said to step into it so that I can return to the Temple entrance after battle.

I was actually curious to see how the boss would like. It must be some type of water based creature but what? An octave?

When I entered the room, it was not that dark as I could still see that glimmering blue water. The door behind me got locked of course. Unbeknownst to me, something was watching me…every step I made.

I glanced up and saw that the strange building was being in a circular way so I looked to right to see branches in which I could get to the very top. When I was on the second platform, I freaked out when I saw a green one eyed tentacle with colored spikes, hanging downwards from a cliff.

The heck is that?!

Thinking, I stole one of its spikes and poked it in the eye from the whip. The bizarre creature recoiled in pain as it vanished into its hiding spot. The strange creature popped out of the side of the wall again while a purple orb fell down. Though, it split in three similar orbs when it touched the ground.

Not knowing what it is, I dodged the purple orbs whereas I destroyed the green one eyed tentacle.

I was soon at the top but only to find a weird looking purple thing that was floating on the water. It reminded me of the Hand. It floated a bit more until it decided to show itself by emerging out of the water, splashing water everywhere.

I gaped at it. It was disgusting! The purple thing actually turned out to be its head (but wait…is that a bulbous brain?! EW!). The purple mouth was on its face, showing it sharp pointy teeth where its skin was a revolting green.

The two green spiked tentacles swayed to the side, menacingly.

Ew…ew…ew…ew!

It screeched once it spotted its intruders and then, it started to bang at the ground with its tentacles. I was still hanging from the propeller mind you as I had no intention on coming closer to that horrid beast.

The platforms that once hung around the tall battling area had now sunk down. Unfortunately, I had to drop myself on the ground in order to use my weapons. The minute I did, the tentacles came out of the water

Thinking how I had destroyed the green tentacle from before, I stole one of its spikes with the Whip and threw it randomly at the pink blob. When I did that, it revealed green spikes that protruded out of its head and showed a bit of green skin that was covered from the pink blob.

I did the same thing again and this time, I spotted its eye after I had used the "last" spike. The tentacle sunk to the ground as if it can no longer be used. I went to the available tentacle to steal a spike. I chucked the spike into its eye and the inhuman creature flopped onto the side of the pool, indicating that it was open to attack.

However, I didn't noticed where I was going so I stepped into a purple opened globs that looked like slime. I cringed when the disgusting slime touched my leg so of course, I struggled with it until on the sixth try, I was able to pull my leg out at last.

Acting quickly, I struck its weak point which was the eye that would turn red everytime I struck it. The monster shook its head to get itself out of the paralyzed state and then it swam back a bit to reveal its gigantic tentacles.

And the process continued.

BUT…

The creature did something different such as its head dived into the pool to show only its numerous tentacles that swayed to the side. The tentacles started to bang against the ground, making it impossible for me to stand in one place. When I had a moment, I snatched a spike from one of the lower tentacles as a "surprise attack" when the creature surfaces.

I could tell that it was becoming weaker and weaker since it started to launch the purple orbs and this time I was smart enough to _look _where I was going.

But of course, my smartness had lasted when I got slimed…can't tell you how disgusted I was…

Things became more difficult when the creature had arose. It was difficult because it would have four tentacles and each of them would bang against the ground in attempt to crush me which some of them had nearly did. But if it wasn't for Zelda's yelling, I would've been.

Finally, on the last strike which was having me hitting its eye, the fiend thrashed and screeched. It then turned grey followed by exploding into dust, leaving the familiar gem.

The Force Gem.

I breathed out a sigh of relief before grinning and then I went to collect the blue Force Gem.

A white glow with a blue symbol in the middle of the water emerged, showing a brown stand that came out of the water. The Force Gem floated in its proper place before it emitted out a bright light.

And Zelda and I both knew what happened.

Some of the tracks were restored as well as a piece of a tower from the Tower of Spirits.

"Way to go! You did it, Link!" Zelda laughed.

"Yeah, I guess did." I smiled, grinning.

"Though…you might want to clean up." she added, seeing me covered in slime…

"Ah right…I forgot about that."

She laughed. "Of course you did! But look! The Ocean Glyph started glowing!" she pointed it out when she felt something was glowing. "The tracks to the tower have been restored!"

"So I guess that only leaves one more piece before the Tower is completed." I responded, earning a nod.

"Yes." she paused then smiled. "Come on! Let's go back to the Tower of Spirits, Link!"

* * *

It was a quiet train ride to be honest. I guess we all have something in our mind to think about it.

You wonder what I think about, don't you?

Well…what will happen when the Tower is finally fixed? Will things be in the way they were supposed to? What will happen to the um…I forgot his name…the Chancellor or whatever he is? How will he be defeated…or _will _he be defeated?

I sighed, being overwhelmed by the many questions. Being the Hero is tough thing…I'm not even sure if I am considered a Hero yet.

"Anjean! The spirit tracks between the Marine Temple and here have reappeared!" Zelda told the elderly lady excitedly.

"Yes, nicely done! Now there is but one temple left until all the tracks are restored. Once they are, we'll be able to enter the altar of the Demon King."

I gulped. I'm not sure if I was ready for that.

"Just one more step!"

"Yay." I replied, flatly.

Anjean must've noticed that something was wrong so she asked.

"Is everything okay, Link? Are you not happy that the Tower is almost restored?"

"No…I mean yes…I…I don't know! Yes, I am happy that the Tower is almost restored!" I started. "But I just…I just…" I tightly closed my eyes, feeling my body shaking. Not because of rage—heck I'm not even angry!

I just…don't know…it might be the pressure I was under.

"I just don't know if I'm ready to defeat the Demon King!" I shouted.

Author's Note: *gasp* Link doesn't know if he's ready to defeat the Demon King once the Tower is completed?! Le gasp! He has to be or…or…who will!? D'aww poor Link…he HAS been under pressure lately…


End file.
